A Warrior's Journey
by I'm a Jesus Freak
Summary: I could not think of a better title. So...yeah. This does not correlate with any other stories I've written, other than having my main OC. A changeling is found after the invasion by DB. He takes them to the hospital. Celestia places the changeling in DB's care once they are able to leave. What happens next? Please give it a chance, at least.
1. Unexpected Hospitality

**Okay. This is just an idea that has come to me and it ain't leavin'. So, I decided, "Eh, let's write the first chapter. If people like it, I'll continue, if not, oh well. Not like it has an effect on my other stories." So yeah. Tell me what you think and if I should continue. **

**Also, I will be using one of my most commonly used OCs in this. He is a friend of the Mane six. You'll be able to tell when this starts out. Enjoy.**

The invasion was going according to plan. The changelings may not of had much magic, but they were able to quickly take down the guards. This brought a grin to Avispa's face. Over the hive mind, one of her brother's said, "Some ponies are trying to escape down the street!"

She replied, "I've got them!" She buzzed into the air and chased the ponies, who turned down an alleyway. She flew over the buildings and flew down right in front of them. They turned and ran away. Avispa had begun to chase them, but before she could, she felt a wall of energy ram into her, sending her into the wall of the building and knocking her out.

**hours later, wedding party**

The party was going amazingly. Everypony was having fun. One pony was standing on the outskirts, leaning against one of the nearby buildings and smiling at the festivities. He was a unicorn with a silver mane with gray streaks, a white coat and blue eyes. He wasn't much for just getting in the middle of a party unless asked. He hadn't been asked, so he wasn't. The pink part pony perfectionist perkily bounced towards him. "How are you enjoying the party, DB?"

DB smiled. "It's amazing as always."

Pinkie giggled. "Were you trying to do alliteration like the author?"

DB chuckled and shook his head. "No. Just an accident."

Pinkie bounced away and said, "Continue to have fun!"

"I will." DB chuckled as she bounced away. "One bubbly mare."

After a few more minutes of watching the party, DB decided to stretch his legs and go for a walk. He turned down a random street and walked. He smiled as he took in the sights of the city. "May not have the same kind of charm as Ponyville, but it is still amazing. Though, I wouldn't want to live here." He shook his head of that last, horrifying thought. As he passed an alleyway, he noticed something laying in the shadow.

When Avispa came to, all she felt was pain. She tried to stand, but was too weak and fell down. She sighed sadly to herself and thought sadly, _"Guess this is how I die. After all the work, I die for nothing."_ A tear rolled down her face.

DB had jumped back when he seen the changeling try to stand, but when he realized it couldn't, he grew concerned. He stepped forward and said, "Um, excuse me?"

Avispa's eyes widened when she realized there was a pony was behind her. _"At least my death will be quick."_ She cleared her throat and replied, "Just make it quick."

"I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you mean. Unless you try attacking me." Before she could respond, he continued, "Are you alright?"

"What do you think? I was hit by..something and then slammed into a building."

"Ah. You were hit by the forcefield generated by Shining Armor's and Princess Cadence's love."

"Well, at least I know what was the cause of my death."

DB approached her and said, "If i have anything to say about it, it won't be." He then began lifting her onto his back.

"What ar-" She cut herself off when she tasted the emotion coming from him. It wasn't love, but similar. She shook her head and asked, "What are you doing?"

DB made sure she was safely secured on his back. "I'm going to take you to the hospital." He then walked out of the alleyway and headed down the street as fast as he could, while making sure she stayed on.

Avispa asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because," DB replied, "It's the right thing to do. I would hope that if I was found in your home battered and scarred and would be dead if I didn't get help, that you would at least make sure I would be healed before doing whatever you decided to do to me."

Avispa replied, "We wouldn't. We'd leave you to die."

DB chuckled. "Guess that just shows how much different I am from the changelings."

The trek turned silent until the hospital came into view. That is when Avispa started to worry and asked, "Are you sure they'll treat my injuries?"

"If they won't, that hospital shouldn't even be around." As he finished his sentence, he rushed through the doors of the hospital. DB shouted, "I need help here!"

One of the first doctors nearby took a step back upon seeing it was a changeling. "You want us to help a...changeling!?" All movement in the hospital stopped when they comprehended what he had said. DB nodded. "NO!"

DB's expression morphed into a glare and Avispa shivered as she tasted anger coming from him. DB said to the doctor, "I'm going to ask a few questions. Please answer with yes or no. Do you care for all races of ponies?"

The doctor blinked and replied, rather confusedly, "Yes, bu-"

"I said answer with yes or no. Please no more and no less. Thank you. Second question. Do you care for zebras?"

"Yes."

"Griffons?"

"Yes."

"Minotaurs?"

"Yes."

"Dragons?"

"Yes."

"This next question isn't yes or no. Why won't you care for a changeling?"

"Because they attacked us!"

DB raised an eyebrow. "Yet, you care for all races of ponies, who, at one time fought. You care for griffons and dragons, who attacked for for much the same reason as changelings. You also care for zebras and minotaurs, who attacked for resources Equestria had. So, I ask again. Why do you not care for changelings?"

The doctor sigh and reluctantly said, "Fine. We'll care for it. Let's get the abomination to the ER." The staff got to work, though with much reluctance.

As Avispa was wheeled out and the doctor about to follow, DB put his hoof on the doctor's shoulder and said, "I would prefer if you did not call the changeling an abomination. An abomination only wants destruction and can't think for itself. Changelings didn't want destruction and can think for themselves."

"Whatever. Just know that a letter is being written to be sent to Princess Celestia as we speak."

"Oh, make sure to use my name. It's DB." The doctor raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The doctor then walked off, while DB sat down in a chair and waited for a doctor to tell him what's going on.

**Canterlot Castle, a few minutes later**

Celestia, Luna, and the Elements of Harmony were walking down the hall to their rooms for the night, when a guard came running to them. They turned to him as he came to a stop and bowed, levitating a letter to the princess. "It is from a nearby hospital about a patient that has come in."

Celestia raised an eyebrow, but simply took the letter and said, "Thank you." She opened it and began reading, gasping at what she read.

"What is it Princess?"

"Sister?"

"A changeling has been brought into the hospital by somepony named...DB?"

Pinkie gasped and said, "Hey! We know him! But, why did he take one of those meany changelings to the hospital?"

Twilight said, "It doesn't make sense! He was here during the invasion! He even fought some!"

Celestia said, "We must go there at once to see what is going on. We must be careful, though. We don't know if it truly is DB, or just a disguised changeling. Or if the changeling has done something with his mind."

"Yeah! Let's go kick that changeling's flank!" Celestia lit up her horn and the group was teleported to the hospital.

**hospital**

DB was reading a magazine, when the group was teleported into the room. He lowered it and smiled. "Hey guys. What's up?"

The group took a step back. Except for Rainbow, who dashed at DB and held him in the air. "Alright, start talkin'!"

"I'm going to assume you guys got the letter. Let me just say, I am not a changeling and I'm not mind controlled."

"Oh yeah!? Why should we trust you!?" Rainbow's face was right in DB's, though he was calm.

He replied, "Well, if I was mind controlled, wouldn't I of already attacked you? And, if I was mind controlled, why would I bring the changeling to a hospital, when they couldn't disguise themselves? Especially if there was a high chance of the hospital either reporting the changeling, or not treating the changeling or both?"

Rainbow dropped DB and crossed her hooves. Twilight then asked, "But, why would you help a changeling?"

DB slowly stood and stretched his legs as he replied, "Imagine if you were in changeling's position. You're part of a war party in a foreign country. You end up wounded and your comrades are gone. Wouldn't you hope that somepony would help you? That they would at least get you taken care of before deciding your fate?"

Everyone, even those not a part of that group were silently staring at DB. Those that had been there when he came in looked down in shame at how they had reacted. Celestia finally broke the silence and said, "He is right. We will allow this changeling to heal before we decide what we will do with it." DB smiled slightly at what Celestia said.

Everyone turned when they heard someone clear their throat. It was the doctor DB had met when he brought the changeling in. He said, "Well, the _changeling_ has been through surgery. Th-"

DB asked, "Did you give it sedatives?"

"Only the bare minimum."

"Better than I had that you would do."

"We didn't want to get on your bad side. Anyways, they had some fractured chitin, a punctured abdomen, damaged wings, along with some damaged organs. Luckily for the changeling, the injuries were minor. Luckily for us, they'll be able to leave in a couple weeks. But, they won't be able to do any long distance travelling for another few weeks."

DB smiled and asked, "Will we be able to go and visit?"

"If you want. We aren't going to stop visits, as we don't stop visits with any other creature. Have a pleasant evening." He then bowed to the princesses before leaving.

"So..who wants to visit the changeling?"

Pinkie was bouncing and waving her hoof like a school filly as she said, "Ooo! Ooo! I do! I do! Mememe!"

DB chuckled and said, "Alright. Anyone else?"

Rainbow began flying out and said, "Not me. Later."

"I'm not going to see that uncouth beast." Rarity followed Rainbow out.

"Oh, um..perhaps later, if that's okay with you. It's just that, um-"

DB smiled. "It's fine Fluttershy. I don't mind."

"Thank you." She then walked out, herself.

Applejack said, "Ah'm kinda tired. Ah'll come by in th' mornin'. Ah'll even bring them somethin' ta eat, if they do eat th' same as ponies, that is."

"I will visit later, as I must attend to my duties as guardian of the night. I shall see you all later."

DB waved and turned to the other two. Twilight was tapping her chin. "Hm..It would be nice to learn about a new species. It would be a great experience."

Celestia began walking out. "I will visit later alone to talk with them."

"Alright. Well, let's go visit the changeling." The trio walked-or in pinkie's case, bounced-to the room holding the changeling.

**Avispa's room, a few minutes later**

Avispa was sore from the operation, as they had used only the bare minimum. _"Why couldn't they have used more of that stuff? At least they treated me. But, a more important question is why was that pony so insistent on them caring for me? He should have tried killing me on the spot. What was his motivation?"_ At that moment, DB walked in, along with two ponies she instantly recognized as element bearers. _"Maybe that's why. To bring in the elements to finish me off. But, don't they need all six?"_

DB smiled. "Hey there. The doctor said you were doing just fine, but, you'll need to stay in Equestria for a while."

Avispa scoffed. "It isn't like I wasn't going to be anyways."

DB shrugged. "Well, who knows. Celestia may let you leave."

"Right. So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to check on you and these two wanted to meet you."

He stepped aside and Pinkie rushed up to here and started talking and bouncing around her bed, even bouncing up the wall and back down. "Ohmygosh!Itsogreatfinallymeetingachangelingwithoutfightingit,butwhowouldwanttofightanyways?I'mgonnahavetothrowyoua"WelcometoEquestria"and"Getwellsoon"party!It'sgoingtobesogreat!There'llbecakeandicecreamandcupcakesanddrinksandpartsupplies! Wait!" Pinkie suddenly stopped, both in talking and mid-bounce. She turned to Avispa and slowly walked towards her. Avispa tried to scoot away, but couldn't get far. Once Pinkie was right in her face, she asked, "Do changelings eat cakes or cupcakes?"

Avispa blinked, not expecting that. "What?"

Pinkie asked again, though a little more cheerfully, "Do changelings eat cakes or cupcakes? I can't throw a party without knowing the proper snacks to have, duh!"

Avispa's mouth hung open and her eyes darted to DB, who smiled and said, "She likes throwing parties. You're new to Equestria. Just answer the question." Twilight summoned a quill and piece of parchment.

Avispa turned her attention to Pinkie, who was still staring at her with a smile, waiting for her answer. "We can eat cakes and cupcakes. We are able to eat everything ponies eat, we just aren't able to gain magic from it."

"What's your favorite flavor?

Avispa shrugged. "I haven't had any to know."

Pinkie let out an over-dramatic gasp. "WHAT!? How could go without trying cakes or cupcakes."

"Changelings aren't able to get a lot of cakes or cupcakes. So, most of us don't have any for our entire lives."

Pinkie seemed to almost be in tears. "That seems so sad." She suddenly sprung up and had a serious expression on her face and said, "I will make sure to bring cupcakes of every flavor I can to your party, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

"What?"

DB answered, "She just did a Pinkie promise. No pony breaks a Pinkie promise. So...be prepared to have several cupcakes at your party. Now, I have two questions, myself."

Avispa shrugged. "Ask away, as long as I get to ask you some questions after."

"Alright. First question, what's your name?"

"Avispa."

DB nodded. "Gotcha. For the audience who don't know, 'avispa' is Spanish for 'wasp'."

"Who were you talking to?"

Twilight answered, "He was talking to those reading this story."

"Okay...What was your other question?"

"What's your gender?"

Avispa replied, "Female."

DB nodded. "Okay. You had questions?"

"Do you promise to answer truthfully?"

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Avispa nodded. "Okay. What were your motives behind saving me?"

DB replied, "Because it was the right thing to do. You may have attacked us, but that doesn't take away from the fact you are a living, breathing, sentient organism who was injured and needed help. I could just do my part to help you."

Avispa was silent. "Wow." That was all she said. "I'd like to get some sleep now."

DB nodded. "Alright. Also, if you try to escape, you will probably be attacked by guards. So, it would be in your best interest to stay here."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"I'll be in to check with you tomorrow morning and I'll even bring in some stuff to keep you entertained."

Twilight rolled up her parchment and said, "I guess I can wait until tomorrow to ask questions."

Pinkie and Twilight left and DB was about to exit, when Avispa said, "Wait. What's your name?"

"DB." He turned exit, then turned back and said, "Oh! Almost forgot, Princess Celestia said she would like a time to talk to you in private. Probably just ask you a few questions to see what she'll do with you once you're healed all the way." He then closed the door and left.

Avispa was then alone with her thoughts. _"He was telling the truth. And the emotions coming from him and that pink mare.." _Her horn lit up and she turned off the lights. _"I guess there are more levels of love than just the which Chrysalis stole from the new prince."_

Suddenly, she heard Chrysalis talk to her over the hivemind. "Avispa! Where are you?"

Avispa replied, "I'm in a hospital in Canterlot. A pony by the name of DB brought me here."

"We will go and get you immediately."

"No. If I leave, it will attract the attention of the guards and the princesses. Besides, I am too weak to travel right now and I am able to gather food from the pony. But, it isn't the same as what you had gotten from the new prince."

"Alright. Keep me updated on the situation. This could be useful later."

"Of course, my queen." With that, their conversation ended and Avispa settled in to sleep.

**So, there it is. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. I won't continue until I have at least five reviews and the majority saying I should continue. But, if I just get three and all of them saying I should continue, I will. So, review if you want the rest of the story.**


	2. Lots of Chess

**I know I said a minimum of three reviews saying I should continue, but I can't stop thinking about this! So, I'm continuing. Hope you enjoy!**

The next morning, after having a good breakfast, DB and Applejack headed out to the hospital, each carrying different things. DB was carrying a large stack of board games that would just barely fit through the hospital doors, plus saddlebags with books. Applejack was carrying a bowl of food. DB held the door open for her as they entered Avispa's room. Avispa's eyes widened. _"How many element bearers am I going to meet!?"_

"Howdy there! I brought ya some food fer breakfast."

"The hospital serves breakfast."

"Nothin' as good as this."

Avispa's eyes then turned to DB and his stack of games. "Good morning! How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Why did you bring so many games?"

DB shrugged as best he could. "I didn't know what games you would like, so I brought as many as I could carry and still get through the doorway."

Avispa then raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you just levitate them to carry them?"

DB's eyes darted to the side. "No reason important."

Applejack chuckled as she set the food on a tray. "He'll tell ya when he wants ta. Now, eat up." Applejack removed the lid, revealing oatmeal.

"This looks about like what they served here."

"But it tastes so much better. I'm actually surprised Celestia hasn't offered Applejack a job as a royal chef."

Avispa shrugged and ate a spoonful and her eyes widened at the flavor. "Woah." She then let out a pleased moan.

"Ah told ya it was good."

Avispa nodded. "You did not dissappoint." Her face then contorted to confusion. "Why did you do this?"

"'Cause no pony should be forced ta eat hospital food while they're healin'. No matter how rotten Ah think they are."

"Of course. You emotions confirm that." Avispa then continued eating.

DB got to work organizing the games. "After you're done, we can play a game. Whatever you want."

"Well, Ah'm gonna git goin'. Ah'll be back around noon with more food fer ya."

"I will appreciate it." Applejack then left. _"I don't care if she doesn't like me. Her food is still good."_

DB sighed as he looked over at Avispa continued to eat. _"What is with her? You'd think she'd at least show more appreciation towards the pony than the food, no matter how the pony feels about her." _He turned his attention to arranging the games. _"Oh well. Guess if she can live with herself, oh well."_

"What are you thinking about?"

"What?" DB turned his attention to Avispa.

"Well, I tasted some slight negative emotions from you and they were directed at me. I was just wondering why you had negative emotions this morning, when last night you didn't."

DB sighed. "It's just..you were more appreciated the food more than the pony."

"Perhaps it is because of how we grew up differently that I feel that way. Where I come from, if you are brought food, no matter how good, it is just to bring you what is needed to survive, as you are no use to the rest if you are weak or dead. But, how did you know which I appreciated?"

"By your tone of voice, eye movement, and actions." He shrugged. "Anypony can do it, given the proper training."

"I see." Avispa looked down at her food and DB went back to arranging the games, both lost in their own thoughts. Avispa looked back over to the games DB was arranging. "Why are you arranging the games?"

"To make it easier to find the one you wish to play when someone comes in and wants to play one." DB then finished arranging and nodded at his work. "Great. So, which one do you want to play?"

Avispa looked at the games and replied, "I've only played chess."

DB grinned. "I love that game." He grabbed the game and carried it over to the tray her food was sitting on and began setting it up.

"How about we make a deal?"

DB glanced up while he set up the board. "A wager? I'll bite. What is it?"

"Whoever loses has to answer one question honestly."

DB nodded. "Alright. And we can do that for every game."

"Agreed." The two shook on it.

"White or black?"

"I'm going first." DB then turned the board around, letting her have the white side.

**half an hour later**

"Check mate."

DB sighed. "Yeah. Good game."

"Why didn't you levitate the games here?"

DB let out another sigh. "I thought that might be your question. Well, I have a problem with teleportation and levitation. I always affect more than I want to."

"He once teleported an entire building when he was only trying to teleport himself." The two jumped at the new voice in the room. Twilight giggled. "You two were really into that game, I didn't want to disturb you."

"That's fine."

"Anyway, I came here because I wanted to ask you some questions, miss Avispa."

"Um, you'll have to play a game of chess for every answer you want. And, if you lose, you'll have to answer a question for her."

Twilight nodded. "Fair enough."

DB moved from his spot and grabbed one of the books he brought. "Let me know when you're done."

"Of course." Twilight used her magic to set all the pieces. "Which color do you want?"

"White."

**three hours later**

DB glanced up from his book at the two as Twilight said, "Checkmate."

"Alright. What question do you have this time?"

"Besides what we've already talked about, what are differences between changelings and ponies?"

"We have better eyesight and are able to adjust to changing light quicker and see better in the dark. We are more agile, both on ground and in the sky, though we aren't able to fly or run as fast. We are also able to have more magic than unicorns, though we have a higher drain on our magic. We also have a better memory capacity than the normal pony. We remember everything, except that which we have deemed unneeded information."

DB shrugged. "That actually makes sense. Allows you to remember how to go through different places and how certain ponies will act in a situation, allowing you to take their place at some time."

Avispa nodded. "That is why we have it."

"Logically, yeah." DB chuckled slightly. "So, how many games have you two played and how many have each of you won?"

Avispa replied, "She's won all of them. We've played fourteen games."

"I'll stop here for now. I'll be back tomorrow with more questions."

Avispa flatly replied, "Hooray."

DB smiled. "Great! Now I can play a few more games against Avispa."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Twilight packed up her stuff and began leaving as Applejack came back in. "Hello, Applejack."

"Howdy, Twi! Didja git all yer answer yall were wantin'?"

"Yes. This is some amazing information that I never would have guessed!"

Applejack chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm. "As long as yall got what ya wanted. Ah'll see ya later, sugarcube."

"See you later, AJ." Twilight then left and Applejack approached the bed.

"So, what did you bring her for lunch?"

"Ah brought some apple dumplins and apple fritters. Ah even brought some fer you, DB. Ah figured ya were still here."

DB chuckled. "You know me so well."

As Applejack handed the food to both Avispa and DB, Avispa asked, "How did you know he would still be here?"

"'Cause, he feels responsible fer makin' sure yall are treated properly, as he brought cha in here. Ain't the first time."

DB nodded and said through a mouth full of food, "It's true." He then swallowed. "I'm feeling even more obligated now, as not very many ponies like changelings at this point."

Avispa nodded. "I see." She took a bite of the food and said, "This is just as good as what you brought this morning."

"We Apples take pride in our work."

"It shows. And not just in the taste of your food. Also in the taste of your emotions."

DB asked, "What exactly does pride taste like?"

Avispa replied, "It's...tangy."

"Yall will be tastin' that by th' buckets from Rainbow."

"And anger. She didn't want to meet you. Nor did Rarity. Though Fluttershy was willing, if a little nervous about doing so." He then got across from Avispa and set up the chess game again. "Shall we play?"

"Of course."

"Ah'll leave ya two to it. Ah'll see ya at supper time."

"See ya." DB was a little distant in his reply, as he was already concentrating on the game.

**two hours later**

"Checkmate."

Avispa smiled. "This is more fun than with..."

"Twilight."

"Yes! She kept on winning. It isn't fun when someone keeps winning."

"Really? I don't mind losing all the time. I hate winning all the time. It's boring when I win every time. I play against Twilight often, and always lose. Except the last time I played her."

"How?"

"Keep your rooks. Any pawns you are able to get to the other side, make them rooks. Trust me." Avispa nodded and DB smirked. "Don't tell her I told you."

There was a knock on the door before it was opened by Princess Celestia. "Hello, Avispa and DB."

"Hey, Princess."

"Greetings." Avispa's eyes were wide with fear. _"How did she know my name? What is she going to do? I'm going to die!"_

"You do not need to fear, Avispa. I'm not going to harm you and I know your name from my student, Twilight Sparkle. And before you ask, no I cannot read minds."

_"How the heck did you know what I was thinking then!?"_ Avispa took in a breath. "What would you like to talk about?"

"I would prefer to talk alone."

DB nodded. "Of course. But, if you want an answer, you might want to beat her at chess." He began walking out the door. "But, she hates constant loss." He then turned to walk out, before he jumped around and said, "Wait! I need to ask her a question!"

Avispa rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"What does love taste like?"

Avispa opened her mouth to answer, but paused. "I'm...I'm not sure. It's hard to explain to someone who hasn't tasted it."

DB nodded. "Fair enough. Want me to bring you anything?"

Avispa shook her head. "No." DB nodded then closed the door. Avispa turned her attention to Celestia. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I just need to ask a few questions to determine what to do with you when you get out of here. But, let's play. Any questions you have when you win, I'll answer them."

**with DB**

He stepped out of the hospital and ran into Fluttershy. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No. It's fine. I should have watched where I was going."

DB chuckled slightly. "So should I. Me, more so, since I'm supposed to be a gentlecolt. Were you coming to visit Avispa?"

"Yes. If that's okay."

"Well, you'll have to come back later. Celestia is talking to her right now, alone. But, if you would like, I can accompany you on a walk until Celestia is done."

"Only if it is okay with you."

"I'd love to. Lead the way, madam." The two of them then headed down the street, making small talk.

**Well, we'll continue this day with the next chapter. Review, please. Pretty please.**


	3. Chats and Decisions

**Hey! Another chapter! And, just so I can have comedy up here..I'll be bringing in a character to co-host with me.**

**Wolverine: What the!? Where am I!? And why am I a horse!? *he notices me* That explains it. You got ten seconds to explain why you brought me here and why I turned into a horse!**

**Me: Needed a co-host, you're a pony, not a horse because this is a My Little Pony story.**

**Wolverine: Turn me back into a human and I won't kill you. *he turns back into a human* Thanks. Now. *his claws come out***

**Me: W-wait. You said you wouldn't kill me!**

**Wolverine: You won't die. You'll just be in pain.**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter while I try to defuse this situation.**

After walking around Canterlot for an hour, DB and Fluttershy returned to the hospital and arrived at Avispa's room just as Celestia left. "I have recieved the information I need to. After Luna visits her dreams and talks with her, we will decide what we will do."

DB smiled. "Alright. Can you tell us what you would do if it were just you?"

Celestia smiled and replied, "I think that would give away information I was trying to keep secret."

DB nodded. "Gotcha. Well, see you later, Princess Celstia."

"See you later, my little ponies." DB and Fluttershy then entered the room while Celestia left the hospital.

"How was the Q and A with Celestia?"

Avispa held a deadpan expression while she replied, "She won every. Single. Game. She asked random questions! Some made sense, others didn't!"

"Avispa. Calm down. You're scaring Fluttershy." DB pointed to Fluttershy, who was hiding behind some medical equipment.

Avispa took a breath and said, "Sorry. I was just frustrated at losing so many games of chess!"

"O-oh. It's f-fine."

"You're scared of me." Fluttershy only nodded. "I understand that. But, I don't understand why you agreed to see me."

"W-well, you were a friend of DB. So, I figured you wouldn't be too bad."

Avispa raised an eyebrow as she looked at DB. He shrugged. "I consider you my friend. You don't have to consider me yours."

"Alright." She then turned to Fluttershy. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I take care of animals."

Avispa nodded. "That's a good proffession to be in."

DB nodded in agreement. "She's better than the town vet. But, when it is her special talent, what do you expect?"

Avispa began to smirk. "With those compliments, one would think you two were dating."

Fluttershy blushed a deep scarlet, while DB kept his composure and replied, "No. Just speaking the truth. I give honest compliments about each of my friends." DB then smirked just like Avispa. "But, with the comment, maybe it is you who's in love with me."

Avispa replied, "Oh? How do you figure?"

DB's smirk widened into an evil one. "Glad you asked." Avispa's smirk slowly vanished. "You tried saying I have feelings for somepony, even though you know it isn't true, and you know that when somepony is in love, they try to embaress the one they love if they aren't sure how to express said love."

"How did that turn on me so easily?"

"With that conversation, I would assume you loved each other." DB was now blushing, along with Avispa, which was followed by Fluttershy chuckling.

"Wow. I-if that didn't catch me so off guard, I would of had a smart-alek comment." He then turned to Fluttershy. "Good job with the banter."

"Thank you."

DB looked towards Avispa and said, "I didn't know changlings blushed blue."

"Well, now you do."

DB nodded. "Yes I do. Now that we have bantering out of the way, let's play a game." DB concentrated on the chess board and pieces and put them away and levitated the box over to its spot with the other games. "Well, Avispa, what game do you want to learn?" At Avipsa's raised eyebrow, he said, "Fluttershy's gonna play with us."

"Oh, that's fine. You don't have to."

DB replied, "It wouldn't be fun for you just watching us play chess. Besides, the _only_ game she knows how to play is chess. If we teach her to play other board games, it will not only give her a wider variety of things to entertin herself with, it will also make Pinkie happy because of Avispa being able to play games that, in Pinkie's words, are, 'more funerific than boring old chess'."

"W-well, okay then."

DB then smiled at Avispa while motioning to the games. Avispa read the titles and said, "How about 'Sorry'?"

DB replied, "Good choice." He took it out of its place and carried it over to the tray and got it set up.

"So, how do we play?"

"I was figuring on just telling you as we went along. It's more fun that way because then the one that doesn't know how to play doesn't know if you're making up rules as they go along or if they are real rules."

"Yeah! So let's play!" The two ponies and changeling jumped at the sudden appearance of Pinkie Pie. "I get red!"

After the others caught their breaths, DB set it up so Pinkie could have red, which gave Avispa blue, Fluttershy yellow, and DB green. "Well, now that we've got it set up, Avispa, you can draw a card first."

**four hours later**

The four of them had fun playing the game. So much fun they didn't even notice when the nurse had come in or at the setting of the sun. And they just finished another game, with DB finally moving in the last of his pieces into home. "And I came in last. Oh well. Just the luck of the draw, I guess."

Pinkie nodded. "Yep. Well, I've gotta go! See ya!" She hopped out of the room.

"I should probably be leaving, myself."

"Alright. See ya later, Fluttershy." Fluttershy trotted out of the room as DB and Avispa worked on putting the game away."

Avispa said, "That Pinkie is a strange one."

"You get used to her."

"Ain't that the truth."

The two turned to the door where Applejack had just walked in. "Hey, Applejack. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Just bringin' in somethin' fer her ta eat fer supper. Ah also brought somethin' fer yerself."

"Thanks."

Avispa licked her lips at the thought of what she might be eating. "If this is anything like what you've brought before, I'm gonna love it." Applejack set it down on the tray that just had the game removed and Avispa dug into the food like a savage animal.

DB and Applejack chuckled at the sight as DB got his food. "So, how's things been goin' here?"

"Pretty great. We had fun playing some games. Before Fluttershy came in, Avispa and I had played some games of chess. She's about as good as I am. Celestia also came in to talk with her. I'm not sure how that went. Other than Avispa kept losing at chess."

"How much longer do yall think she's gonna be in here?"

"Another week, at least."

Applejack nodded. "A'right. Now Ah know how long Ah need to be makin' her meals. Ah'll see yall later."

"See ya later." DB turned to Avispa and seen she was smiling contently after her meal. He chuckled. "Enjoy it?"

"Yes. Very much. Want to teach me how to play another game?"

"Sure. We'll play one game, then I'll be off."

"Sounds good to me."

**Later that night**

Avispa was reading a book when she heard a knock at the door. "It's open." _"Probably a nurse."_

"Greetings, changeling."

Avispa looked up from her book and her jaw dropped at the sight of the lunar princess. "P-princes Luna!?"

"Yes. My sister was by here earlier today. I will be asking some of my own questions." Avispa gulped.

**one week, two days, twelve hours, ten minutes, eighteen seco- PINKIE! Stop messing with the time change bar!**

DB, the princesses, and the mane six- Pinkie having just joined them- were right outside the hospital with their luggage as Avispa stepped out. "So, am I going to the dungeon?"

"You bet you are, you no good insect!"

"Rainbow Dash." At Celestia's voice the pegasus crossed her hooves and hovered in the air. "While Rainbow Dash does have valid arguments, my sister and I have decided against throwing you in the dungeon."

The man six gasped, while DB just raised an eyebrow at that. Twilight was the first to give her concerns. "Princess Celestia, are you sure it is a wise desicion to just let her go free!?"

"I did not say we were going to let her go free."

DB was the next one who spoke. "Then...what are you going to do to her? Throw her in a cage? Banish her to a distant land? Banish her to a distant land and throw her in a cage in the land you banished her to? Vaporize her? Send her to the gallows? Make her push a giant rock up a high mountain, only to push it back down and make her do it again? Make her wear a dress by Rarity's sister? Wait, you wouldn't do that. That's just unimaginable torture." Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrow as he smirked. "What? Rarity would agree."

"Sadly, yes. I would."

Celestia chuckled and said, "While somepony might prefer some of those, no. I'm not doing any of them. I'm actually going to put her under the watch of somepony. So, she will not be llowed to go free, but she will be in more comfortable settings."

Rainbow huffed and replied, "Good luck finding somepony to let her into their home."

DB smirked and said, "Rainbow, I think it would be easier than you think. There are at least three ponies here that would let her into their home. Maybe four."

Luna nodded. "He is right. And we have decided to let her live with one of you seven."

Pinkie hopped up and down and said, "Is it me? I hope it's me! It's me, right? I really want it to be me."

Celestia chuckled and replied, "No, Pinkie. It's not you. Actually, it is DB."

DB raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why me? I would have thought you would have chosen Twilight."

"While I do trust her and believe she could handle this responsibility, I did not think it would be wise to leave Avispa in the care of somepony who often leaves to save Equestria. Plus, it seems as though you are her closest friend of the group. I believe you two would get along well."

DB shrugged. "Alright then. Looks like the guest room will finally be getting some use. But, I'll also need to clean up the kitchen. At least I'll have help, though. So, it'll only take two days instead of four." Avispa raised an eyebrow at that, while some of the others shivered at the thought of his kitchen. "Well, let's get to going."

"Good bye, my little ponies. Safe travels." The ponies all bowed as Celestia and Luna left.

DB then put a magical leash on Avispa. "I take my jobs very seriously." Avispa sighed as the group left towards the train station.

**Me: And we will cut it off here. I had some troubles writing this. But, it's here.**

**Wolverine: You better make sure you get this done quickly, bub. Otherwise, there's gonna be one less author on this site.**

**Me: I-I'm not sure how long it will take. I'm working on this and another story. So, it will take longer than usual to finish it. Plus, I'm not sure how many chapters this will have, all because I barely plan ahead. Review everyone.**


	4. Welcome to My Home

**Me: Hey! Another chapter!**

**Wolverine: Bub, you'd better get working faster on this.**

**Me: You ain't gotta be anywhere. *I back up as his claws are shoved into my face***

**Wolverine: That don't mean I gotta enjoy bein' here.**

**Me: Alright. Is there anything I can do to make your visit more enjoyable? I can get you literally anything.**

**Wolverine: Get me some beer. And something to tear up.**

**Me: Well, get the beer out of the fridge in the kitchen and the training room can be torn up as much as you like. Just make sure you're here for all the intros and outros. I'll also make sure to pay you for your services here.**

**Wolverine: Alright, Bub. Everyone enjoy. If it's good.**

The group was on the train, heading towards Ponyville. Avispa was wathing the scenery go by, barely paying any attention to what was going on. Though, there wasn't much going on, as the only ponies in the car were DB, Pinkie, and Twilight. The others were in different cars, along with most other ponies on the train. Avispa turned her head to DB, who had nudged her side. "What's wrong?"

"Well, let's see. I'm a prisnoer in a foreign land where most of the inhabitants hate my kind because of an invasion we made against your capital."

"Look on the bright side. You aren't in a dungeon, you are alive, and you're going to be living in one of the most tolerant towns in all of Equestria." Avispa rolled her eyes and turned back to the window. "Come on. Don't be like that. You'll enjoy it."

"Like I'd enjoy a hole in the head."

"But..you already have some holes in your head." At Avispa's questioning look, DB opened his mouth to respond, but Pinkie beat him to it.

"Yep! You have a mouth, two ears and two nostrils! Five holes! Seven if you include your eye sockets."

DB nodded and said, "Yeah. What she said." Avispa rolled her eyes and turned back to the window.

**later, Ponyville train station**

After the train pulled to a stop, ponies disembarked and others got on. When DB and Avispa exited, ponies began screaming and running. The train station was deserted and the train was ready to leave quicker than ever before. And it did. "I thought you said this was more tolerant than other towns."

"It is. Other towns would begin trying to kill you and would never let you live there. The ponies here will. Let me show you around."

"I'm outta here."

"Ah gotta git back ta the farm. Ah'll see you later."

"I suppose I can walk with you until we get to Carousel Boutique."

DB shrugged. "Well, let's get started."

They then proceeded with the tour. As they walked past buildings, they would notice ponies closing windows and taking in welcome mats. DB turned Avispa's attention from that by pointing at different things. Even things as insignificant as a rock. And, that was how the next hour went by. They did lose Rarity at her Boutique. They ended the tour at Sugarcube Corner, which had its lights off.

"And this is Sugarcube Corner. As you can tell from the sign, its name, and its shape, it sells sweets." The group began walking towards the door.

"Uh..the lights are off."

DB shrugged. "So. This is where Pinkie works." Avispa just let it go after that.

Once she entered, she realized she was alone. "Just like any horror movie."

"SURPRISE!" Avispa had gotten into a defensive stance at the yell, but relaxed when she took in her surroundings. Several, now scared, ponies, a banner welcoming her, treats, streamers, and ballons.

"A...party?"

"Yep!" Avispa jumped at Pinkie apearring beside her. "I got it ready for you! I have a welcome party for everypony who is new to Ponyville! Were you surprised!? Huh? Were you?"

"Um..Yes. Ho-" She found a white hoof shoved in her mouth.

"Don't ask. Trust me." She nodded to DB. He then removed his hoof.

"Right. I think the ponies are also surprised at who this party is for."

"I know! Isn't it great!? Come on ponies! Let's PARTY!" Dance music came on, but no pony moved.

"Alright. You guys want to make this a hard party to start. You asked for it." DB smirked and leapt over some tables to a pony and forced them to begin dancing, then moved onto the next pony. He got help from Pinkie. After about ten minutes, everypony was partying and DB came back to Avispa. "Come on! Have some fun! It is your party!"

"I don't dance."

DB motioned to Twilight, who's dancing was cringe-worthy. "Twilight is dancing. Don't make me force you to begin dancing."

"I don't dance."

"Too bad." He then grabbed her and forced her into a dance. About ten minutes into that, she began to smile, and that led to her laughing.

**five hours later**

The party finally ended and DB was leading Avispa home. "I've never been to a party before. At least, not one for me."

"Well, you'll get used to parties. Pinkie throws many parties a week. You'll also have to let Pinkie know when your birthday is. And, if you don't know when your birthday is, don't ever say it out loud unless asked by Pinkie."

"Got it. I have to know, why did you keep me from asking how Pinkie got the party set up?"

DB smiled. "Because you do not question Pinkie. And here is my home." He motioned to his home. It was a plain, two-story, white house with a gray roof, matching him quite well. It was also a bit elevated, when compared to the houses next to his. He opened his door, obviously not having bothered to lock it before he left. "Let me give you the grand tour of the house. This is the living room." It was average sized, with a couch with its back to the stairs, a couple chairs on either side of the couch, a coffee table, a small table with a lamp on it and books were lining the wall. "Down that hallway there," he pointed to a doorway to the hall, "there is a closet on the left side, filled with camping stuff. On the right, the first door is the bathroom and the second is the laundry room." DB paused. "I'm not exactly sure why I have the laundry room, when I rarely wear clothes." He shook his head. "Anyways, at the end of the hall is my kitchen. It has layers of gunk. And stinks."

"Why don't you clean it?"

"Because, I'd have to spend half an hour after every meal cleaning it up. Even with simple things that shouldn't be that messy, such as salads." Before Avispa could question, DB said, "Let's go to the second floor." He then teleported both of them- and a chair- to the second floor. They were right beside a door. "This is the main bathroom. Bigger than the other, allowing it to have a bathtub in it. It's a bathtub/shower combo. Anyways." They walked away from it. They came to an open door, to a bedroom. "This is your room while you're here." They moved to a closed door. "This is another closet. It has extra pillows, extra blankets, and extra camping gear." They got to the end of the hall, where another closed door was at. "This is my room. Never enter here." DB's tone went from cheerful to serious. His expression was stone cold. "This is the only room that is always closed to everyone. Only one person had the guts to enter. They were a theif. They never stole anything ever again." Avispa backed up a little.

"Gotcha. Not gonna enter there."

DB nodded. His smile returned, though slightly forced. "Let's move to the basement." They walked back to the stairs, levitated the chair down to where it belonged, then went down the stairs, opened a door, and went down another set of steps. DB turned on a light, revealing a cement basement, with shelves of canned food, and some tools. "Not much here. At first glance." He smirked and walked to one of the shelves and pushed down on a can, revealing a keypad beside the shelves. He typed in a code, and the shelf opened, revealing a secret staircase. "Ladies first."

Avispa began walking down the steps and DB followed closely behind. When they got to the bottom, DB turned on the lights, and Avispa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. There were video games lining the wall to their right. In the middle of the room was a giant training area. To the left was hundreds of weapons and a small closet that was closed. "Woah."

"My personal training area. haven't showed anypony else. And that closet isn't a normal closet. It is actually used for practicing spells. Open it up." Avispa did as she was told. Her jaw dropped again when she realized it was huge. "Magic can do wonders. Makes that a lot bigger on the inside than on the outside. And there are two more rooms to show you." Avispa followed DB to the other side of the room to a door. He opened it and the next room was bare. "This is a place for me to take inventory of my weapons and to spar with anypony that knows about it and wants to spar with me. One more room." He led her to the other side of that room, opened the door and turned on the light. Avispa was stunned with the number of weapons he had. "I'm able to use all of them effectively."

Avispa turned to him and asked, "How is all of this here without anypony knowing?"

DB chuckled and rubbed the back of hid head. "Well, it took a lot of work. And a few memory erasing spells. But, at least I can train in peace."

Avispa went and looked at all the weapons and asked, "Where did you get all these? How did you learn to use them?"

DB smirked and replied, "I've done a lot of travelling. Got weapons and training during the travels. Also, you eat meat, right?"

"Yes."

DB nodded. "Gonna have to order some."

Avispa looked at DB and asked, "You know how to cook meat?"

He shrugged. "I spent some time in Griffon country. Had to learn."

"You seem to have quite the background."

DB chuckled. "That's one way to put it. You wouldn't believe some of the stories I have."

"Mind telling some?"

"Another time. Now, before we head back up, I need to cast some spells." Avispa watched as DB closed his eyes and his horn lit up. A wave of magic pulsed out of his horn, followed by another. And another. Then, several quick waves pulsed out, until he was sweating. "Alright. Let's go." He turned off the lights with his magic, teleported them to right outside the entrance, closed it, then teleported to the living room. He collapsed on the couch.

"What were those spells you cast?"

DB took a few deep breaths before replying. "I cast one that lets me know if anypony enters the house. Then one for if anypony leaves the house. Then, the third was just a basic defense spell. Then, I set up several special shield spells. The only way to pass through them is to either have me open them or put a spell on the pony to pass through as they please. I'd just about bet the only other pony that knows of them are Twilight. So, she'd probably be able to put the spell on ponies to allow them to pass through." DB let out a yawn and then said, "I'm going to bed. You can go to bed whenever." He got up and walked up the stairs. "Night, Avispa."

"Good night." After he was gone, Avispa went to the Hive mind. "Mother. I have news. I am being forced to stay with a pony in Ponyville."

"We'll come and get you right away."

"No. He has put up several defense spells. It would be near impossible to get in here. Besides, I am in no condition to travel great distances. I believe it would be best for me to stay here for a while, for more than one reason. If you decide to have another invasion, you will already have one here in Ponyville. It would prove to be a valuable resource."

There was silence for a moment. "That is brilliant, my daughter. Make sure to keep track of everything you learn. I will let you know when we are ready for another attack."

"Of course, mother." After that, the conversation ended and Avispa flew up to her room. She laid down on her bed. _"Ooo. Comfortable."_ Avispa's eyes slowly closed and she was soon asleep.

**Me: And there's the chapter!**

**Wolverine: Review. I'm gonna go tear up the training room some more.**


	5. A Day in Town and Life Lessons

**Me: Hello. Wolverine is a little late. *he belches and walks onto screen while throwing away a crushed can***

**Wolverine: I'm here, ain't I?**

**Me: Yeah. Better late than never.**

**Wolverine: Also, you've got a pretty good training room.**

**Me: Well, it was built for DB. And, it's on level four.**

**Wolverine: Maybe I shuld try it on a higher level.**

**Me: Everyone, enjoy while he gets his behind handed to him by the training room.**

The sun peaked over the horizon and DB walked out of his room. He took a look into Avispa's room and noticed her sleeping. He went back to his room and came out with a bugle. He walked right outside of Avispa's room and put it to his lips and began playing loudly, getting Avispa to yelp, fall out of bed and look for the source of the noise. She relaxed when she realized it was just DB. She walked up to him while he was still playing-though he was surpressing a grin- and she hit the bugle away. "That was unnecessary."

DB just grinned and replied, "It was completely necessary. It got you up and gave me a reason to use the bugle." Avispa gave him a deadpan stare. "Anyways, we're going to go get some breakfast, then we're going to Sweet Apple Acres."

"I don't think you showed me where that was."

DB shook his head. "We didn't. It was outside of town. I've gotta go there for work today and since you are now living here, you have to pull your weight."

"Isn't there something here I can do?"

DB's grin turned evil. "You can clean the kitchen."

"Yeah. I'm sure that's worse than working at a farm or going out in a town of ponies that hate my kind."

"You're free to look in it and make your decision then. I'll wait right here." Avispa walked out and down the steps and turned to the kitchen. "Three...Two...One." A scream broke out and a door was slammed. Avispa walked back with an expression of fear. "So...Do you still want to be here to clean it alone? With no way to prevent the smell from entering your nose? And nothing to keep the gunk off your hooves? Or to prevent burning in your eyes?"

Avispa finally held up her hoof. "Even if I had a HAZMAT suit, I would prefer the farm work."

DB grinned. "Great! Now, let's get something to eat from town."

The two left the house and began walking down the street. Now, a few ponies were actually staying out of their houses when they seen Avispa. Granted, they gave DB and Avispa a really wide bearth. But, still. It was an improvement. When they got to the restaurant, they had no trouble getting a table. The waiter came and asked, "M-may I g-get you s-something to drink?"

DB replied, "Sure. I'll have milk and she'll have fresh pony blood, if that isn't too much trouble." The waiter fainted. DB chuckled as he picked up a menu.

"Really?" DB lowered his menu to look at Avispa. "You really did that?"

"What? It was fun to watch him faint. Besides. Everypony knows I joke and like to make some ponies faint when they're scared."

"But still! I'm already hated and feared enough in this town! It's a wonder they haven't tried killing me yet!"

"Actually, it isn't, since you are with me. They know that if I am talking friendly with you they shouldn't try attacking you." Avispa's glare didn't leave. DB set his menu down and said, "Look, I'm sorry. I won't do it any more if it insults you so much."

"Thank you." She then turned her attention to the waiter. "So, what do we do with him?" DB levitated a tray with a cup of water on it and dumped the waiter on the water. The waiter coughed as he woke up.

"Good. You're awake. Like I was saying, I would like some coffee."

"Give me some decaff." The waiter nodded and practically ran away. "He seemed eager to get away. Also, why did you say milk at the beginning?"

DB shrugged. "First thing that came to mind. I also don't get why anypony would like decaff. I mean, that takes away from the taste."

"Changelings go a little crazy on the amount of caffine in a cup of coffee." DB nodded and picked his menu back up. Avispa followed suit.

The waiter returned with their drinks and asked, "W-what c-can I-I get you t-to e-eat?"

DB replied, "Pancakes. Buttermilk. Five of 'em." The waiter nodded and turned to Avispa.

"I'll have two eggs, a piece of toast, and two pancakes." The waiter nodded and took their menus and once again practically ran off. Avispa took a sip of her coffee, while DB sniffed his before drinking any. Avispa raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Sniff it before taking a drink."

"Because I can smell if the coffee's going to be good or not. I always do that before drinking coffee from a restaurant, so that I won't have to pay for it by complaining before I take a drink." The waiter returned and set their plates down before again running off. "I don't think he's going to get a big tip."

"Would you worry about a tip in his position?"

DB thought for a second. "Honestly, I'd never be in his position, all because a paying customer is a paying customer. If they are civil enough to eat peacefully, then I would have no problem waiting on them." Avispa nodded and the two ate, with idle chit-chat until they were done and heading towards Sweet Apple Acres.

**Sweet Apple Acres, one hour later**

The two walked out to the field and found Applejack bucking some trees. When they got close enough, DB waved and Applejack waved back. "Howdy, DB. You too, Avispa. Yer both workin' today?"

DB nodded. "Yeah. I gave her the option between this and cleaning my kitchen."

Applejack chuckled. "Ah don't think anypony with a sane mind would clean yer kitchen if another option's available."

"Tell me about it. I doubt I would do that unless I was helping, as that is just cruel and unusual punishment." The three of them shivered in disgust at DB's kitchen. "So, what are we ding today?"

"Well, how bout you go over ta the northern part a this field an' git ta work."

"That's the part closest to the Everfree, isn't it?"

"Yep. Yer the only pony crazy enough to be workin' without worryin' bout Timberwolves comin' out an' attackin'."

DB nodded. "Good point. Come on, Avispa. I'll teach you how to do some applebucking."

**five minutes later**

DB and Avispa were on the edge of the field, where you could easily see the Everfree. DB was giving lessons on applebucking. "Applebucking has a lot to do with how you kick the tree. If you kick too hard, you could injure yourself. Kick too soft, you'll have to kick again. Kick it wrong, you could injure yourself and the tree. Now, when kicking, you want to make sure you are just a couple inches farther than the length of your back legs." He got into position. "And when you get ready to kick, make sure you use both you front and back legs, like this." He reared his legs up and delivered a kick, making sure to push his body backwards with his front hooves. The tree shook and all but one apple fell. "Darn. At least it'll probably be easy to knock it down." He tapped the tree and the apple fell, right onto Avispa's horn. He chuckled. "Good catch." Avispa just gave him a deadpan stare as she removed the apple. "Alright. You give it a try."

Avispa stood in position. "This good?"

"Take half a step back." She did. "Now move slightly to your right." Again, she did. "Okay. Now try." She gave a kick, only half of the apples fell. "Okay, you need to use your front legs a little more. That is where some of the force comes from. Try again." Avispa gave another kick, getting the rest of the apples. "Okay, that time you hit just a little too high. Let's move to the next one and try again." They walked to the next one, Avispa gave it a kick, not getting any. "Too low. Try again." Avispa gave another kick, gettting most of the apples. "That's more like it! Now try doing it again." Avispa did and got the rest. "Alright. Now, as long as you keep doing it like that, you'll eventually be getting them all on your first kick." DB then went to a tree, getting all the apples. Avispa went to one and had to kick it twice to get all the apples. "Also, some apples are easier to get than others. So, don't be surprised if some take more than two kicks. Or if some just take one kick." Avispa nodded as they both went to more trees, both getting into a rhythm.

**noon**

Avispa collapsed after she kicked her last tree before lunch. "This is the hardest I've ever worked."

DB laid down in front of her, only beginning to sweat, while she was panting and sweat was pouring off of her. "You get used to it."

"I'm sure you do."

"Now, get up. It's time for lunch." DB stood up and he helped Avispa slowly get to her feet. She was unable to walk on her own and had to lean on DB for support.

The two eventually made it to the house, where a small meal was preparred for everyone by Granny Smith. The rest of the Apple family was already there. "Bout time yall showed up. We was about ta eat without ya."

"Avispa was worn out, so we had to take it slow."

Granny Smith smiled a little at Avispa. "Well, howdy, youngin'. Yall are a friend a Butter Dumplings?"

"Uh, it's DB."

"Hush up, Dunder Block."

"Um, yes, I am."

"Well, shoot. It's always great ta see a new face that's friends with another friend. Yall will always be welcome here. Now eat up. Specially you, Winter Scotch. Yer still just skin an' bones." Granny Smith then walked out to nap.

"How can she not get my name right?"

Applejack shrugged as she ate. "Ah'm not sure. At least she usually gits two a the letters right. Though, Winter Scotch is a new one."

Big Mac had his attention focused on Avispa. Avispa noticed this, along with his glare. Before she could say anything, Applebloom asked, "Hey, Avispa was it?"

Avispa turned to Applebloom and replied, "Yes. What is it?"

"Ah was jus' wonderin' why did yall attack Canterlot?"

"We were low on some resources. Specifically, love. We need it for our magic."

Applebloom tilted her head in confusion. "Why didn't yall just try ta be friends with Equestria instead a attackin' us? Wouldn't that of gotten ya yer food easier?"

"That was tried before." The answer came from DB. "But, the ponies ran changelings out of than the ponies. That is when the changelings first got a queen. Before then, they had the same ruler as the ponies."

All attention was on DB after that. "How'd yall know that?"

DB smirked. "I've done a lot of research in my travels. I didn't know much about changelings, other than their history with Equestria and that they could look like anypony."

Applebloom then asked, "Avispa, why don't yall have a cutie mark?"

Avispa faintly heard the other three mutter, 'uh oh', befre she replied, "Changelings don't get cutie marks."

"So, none of yall have a cutie mark?" Avispa shook her head and Applebloom's face lit up. "Yall could join the Crusaders!"

"What?"

"Yall can join the Cutie Mark Crusaders all cause yall don't got a cutie mark!"

Avispa raised an eyebrow and asked, "And just what do you do?"

"We do different things ta try ta git our cutie marks. We've tried snorkelin', skydivin', rock climbin', lion tamin', cockatrice ranglin', potion makin', an' even bomb makin'. That one only caused us ta git covered in paint." Applebloom was grinning and asked, "So, do yall wanna join!?"

Avispa's eyes darted around, looking for a way to say no. "I..can't becaaaauuuussse...I have to stay with DB, by order of Princess Celestia. She put me under his watch."

Applebloom nodded. "Ah understand." She then turned to DB. "Can she join? Please?" Applebloom tried her best cute face.

DB just gave her a blank stare. "I thought you would have learned by now that does not work on me. But, no. Maybe later. Not any time soon, though."

Applebloom smiled and said, "A'right. As long as she can join later."

"Well, it's time for the two of us to get on our way. Have a good day." DB and Avispa left, the Apple family all saying their good byes.

Once they were a distance from the hous, Avispa asked, "You weren't serious about letting me join, were you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not going to let you join right now, all because ponies would blame you for any injuries they recieve. So, you joining rests, mostly, on ponies perception of you. I also rests on if they have gotten their cutie marks by the time everypony finall accepts you. Or if you willingly clean my kitchen by yourself. If you do that, I won't make you join."

"You can be so evil."

DB grinned. "I know. And, we are going to Carousel Boutique."

**Carousel Boutique**

The two entered and Rarity was just finishing her own lunch. "Ah. So great you are here, darling. Especially you, Avispa. I have some dresses, and I need to make sure they are perfect for what I had planned them for and well, with your ability to become anypony, I believed you would be the perfect candidate."

"First, what do you have for me to try on?" DB didn't seem to thrilled with this idea.

"I have some suits that I'm making for a pony in Canterlot, about your size and with your coat color. Their mane is different, but that is easily fixed." She cast a spell on DB's mane and tail, and they changed to be short, more well kept, and red. "Perfect match."

DB sighed as he stood in the middle of the room and suits on hangers came out. Rarity took the first one off and put it on DB.

**half an hour later**

DB seemed to be more worn down from just standing there, modeling suits than he was after bucking apples, with how low his head was hanging. "Are we almost done?"

"Oh, quit whining. But, yes. This is the last one." Rarity corrected a small thing on one fo the legs before taking it off.

DB stepped off the platform and cast a spell on his mane and tail, making them their usual way. "Good. You do realize I only do this because you're a friend, right?"

"Yes dear. I do and I appreciate it."

"Alright, Avispa, time for you to go through it." Avispa walked to where DB had been standing. Rarity pulled out twice as many dresses and some pictures.

"I have some orders and I want to make sure they look just perfect, so I need you to look like these ponies as we come to their orders." Avispa sighed and looked to DB, who was already asleep."

**one hour later**

Avispa finally stepped down and DB woke up. "So, we're done here?"

"Yes dear. I've got everything I need. Good bye. I'll see you next week." DB nodded as he and Avispa walked out.

"You do that every week?"

DB nodded. "Yeah. I may not enjoy it, but she needs somepony to help make sure they will fit the pony properly and the ponyquins can only do so much." Avispa nodded.

"Anyways, we have one more stop. We're going to help Twilight organize the library."

"Alright. Should be easy."

"It is. Especially when you've done it a few times. I've helped her when I could." The two then reverted to normal topics as they walked. They arrived at the library shortly. DB opened the door and noticed they were part-way through the organizing. "Hey, guys."

"Hello, DB. Avispa. You arrived right on time."

"Surprising, seeing as we were modeling clothes for Rarity."

Twilight nodded in understanding. "Well, just jump on in. Do you know how to organize a library, Avispa?"

"I've done it a couple times before when taking the place of a librarian assistant." Twilight nodded and the three of them walked to different stacks to work on.

The four had idle chit-chat, ranging from comics to what they had planned for that week. It ended with this conversation.

"So, Avispa have you ever had any pony you fell in love with?"

Avispa raised an eyebrow at Twilight. "No. Why?"

"Just curious."

DB then asked, "Wait. You've seriously never felt attraction to another being of the opposite sex?"

"No."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Why do you keep on asking?"

"It's just...rarely heard of that you can go this long and not even feel attraction towards another. Even Twilight has."

"Hey!"

"Well, we changelings don't really have much time to think about that. We just reproduce with another changeling who is healthy."

DB shook his head as he put some books onto the shelf. "At least tell me you've found some other creatures handsome." He looked over to her.

"Never really gave it much thought."

DB sighed and looked to Twilight. "This is just like when I first met you."

"At least don't do for her what you did for me."

DB chuckled. "Don't worry. I learned my lesson."

"Wait. What did you do?"

DB chuckled and let out an amused sigh. "I played matchmaker. The dates went horribly. But, it did end up giving both of us one month of happiness."

Avispa stopped what she was doing and turned to them. "You mean to tell me you two dated?"

"For a month."

"Why'd you stop?"

"There was no real connection. It was fun, though."

"Not for me!" The three equine-shaped creatures turned their attention to the dragon-shaped creature. Otherwise known as Spike. "You came here every day and you two made googly eyes at one another!"

"Then you should be happy that we didn't keep on dating."

Avispa turned back to the books, but before she began, she turned to DB againa nd asked, "Just out of curiosity, how many times have you had a marefriend?"

DB stopped for a couple seconds. "Well, let's see...I've dated two-thirds of the elements..had a fling with a griffon...once went out with a dragon...does going on one date with a princess count?"

"Only one?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

"Okay...I also had thing with a minotaur...Then there was a time in Manehatten that I was dating somepony. But, it turned out they were only dating me because I was rich, even though I never acted like it. Still don't. I've forgotten who that was. Then, there's been about four other ponies..oh, there was that donkey I once had thing for. I think that's..Oh wait, no. There was another griffon."

Twilight chuckled. "You certainly don't have a problem with dating other species."

DB shrugged. "I don't see a problem, as long as they aren't just dumb animals, like lions, or tigers, or bears." DB ended it with a smirk.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Of course." She shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder what I ever seen in you."

DB chuckled. "Well, I think it was just my willingness to help and the fact that I would stay here until your date was over to see how it went and comforted you over the ones that went bad, while also keeping you from eating too much ice cream."

"I don't think you did too well on that part. I think she gained weight during the dates."

"Spike!"

Spike shrugged. "What? It's true."

"Well, we gotta go, have a nice day!" DB dragged Avispa out and closed the door before Twilight could say anything to Spike.

"Why'd you drag me out like that?"

"You obviously aren't like most mares. With most mares, you do not talk about weight or age."

As the two started their walk to a place for supper, Avispa asked, "So, when did you ever go on a date with a princess?"

"Well, I've actually gone on a single date with both Celestia and Luna. I went on a date with Luna right after she came back to help her get readjusted to society, but we both realized there was no chemistry. Celestia and I went on a date when I was visiting Canterlot and she had had a rough day. It was to help relieve her stress. We had a fun time, but it didn't go on past the first date, mainly because, again, there was no connection. Even if there had been, we wouldn't have been able to be seen in public for political reasons. But, if we're gonna go through my entire dating history, we're gonna need more than just the rest of today for me to explain why we started dating, how the dates went, and why we broke up."

As they came to a restaurant, Avispa replied, "I'd just like to know about the other elements."

The waiter came forward, just as nervous as the one from breakfast. DB said to him, "Give me coffee."

"Water." The waiter left just like the one from breakfast after he set down the menus.

As DB looked at his menu, he said, "Well, the first I dated was Twilight. Then I went out with Pinkie for about three weeks."

"Isn't that a bit of a one-eighty on mares you're dating?"

DB chuckled. "Yeah. But, we had fun. Dates were eventually broke up because we seen each other more as friends than...lovers, for lack of a better word. Applejack was the next one of the elements I dated, mainly because we both had hard working attitudes. We had alright dates for a couple months. We actually broke up for the same reason we got together. We barely seen each other and the flame sort of went out in the ocean of work. Last was Rainbow, which only lasted two weeks. We got together after a pranking spree. We broke up because she was a little...too into herself. But, we're still friends."

The waiter came back with their drinks and asked, "Do you know wh-what you're ordering?"

"I'll have an order of hayfries and a salad."

"I'll have the dinner omlet." The waiter nodded and took their menus away, again very quickly. "So, why haven't you dated the other two?"

"I haven't dated Fluttershy because I don't see her enough to decide what I would think about dating her. I haven't dated Rarity because she's too...you seen how she was today?"

"Yes?"

"She's to that."

"Ah. I can understand that." Avispa shook her head. "Seeing anypony now?"

DB shook his head. "No. But, that is just because most mares still remember that one date I had with Celestia. They are either too nervous to go out with me or only want to go out so they can say they went out with the same stallion that went out with Celestia so they can be in a new league or something like that." DB rolled his eyes as their food was sat down. "Why can't they just want to date me for me!? It gets so irritating some times." He shook his head. "But, when I find a mare who is not too nervous because of me having dated Celestia, or doesn't want to date _because_ I dated Celestia, then I'll date them."

"How can you know for sure on the latter?"

"Well, you can usually tell by how they react to you. Like, right now, you are genuinely interested in what I'm saying. You are looking at me, nodding at appropriate times, and are able to respond appropriately, showing me you are actually listening and not just hearing. If you talk to someone who is wanting to use you for status, they will stare at different things a lot, they will only pay enough attention to you to keep from being looked down upon by high status ponies and will agree with all your opinions."

"Guess that makes it easy." DB nodded. "So, why have you spent so much time around high society ponies? It doesn't seem you like them too well."

"I had to. Happens after you've dated both princesses and four of the Elements of Harmony. they really think you're somepony special. Honestly, they are all spoiled. Only a few of them are bearable. And even fewer are friendly enough that you'd never know they were high society ponies if you didn't know them." After that, the two of them went on to other topics as they ate.

**two hours later, DB's house**

The two of them were sitting in the living room playing chess and talking. "So, you have seen the entire world?"

"Yep. Met creatures of all shapes and sizes, allowing me to learn that they have two things in common."

Avispa glanced up from the game. "Oh? What are they?"

"They are all driven by the need to survive, whether they realize it or not. But, that word has different meanings in different societies. In the high class society of Canterlot, it means maintaining or raising your status. In the plains of zebra country, it means having a roof, food and water."

Avispa nodded. "I can understand that one. What's the second?"

DB was silent as he moved a pawn to the other side, promoting it to a knight. "Checkmate." He then looked up at Avispa. "The need for companionship of all kinds." Before she could respond, he lifted up all the white pawns in his magic. "Changelings have the kinship down. That bond will never break until death." He then set them down in a line and moved the black queen into a position at a corner. "But, without the other forms, how will you respond when an enemy too strong attacks?" He moved the queen to take out a pawn. "Without having friendship, you will perish. But, when you have it," he then moved a white bishop to remove the queen, "you can conquer an enemy."

Avispa nodded. "I can see that, but what about love? That clouds your judgement, makes you easy to defeat."

DB smiled as he lifted up the king and queen. "The king is the most important piece while the queen is the most powerful. Romance is the same way. When you love someone, they are your most important piece, while you are the most powerful and must do what yo can to protect them. Without the most important piece of the game present, it is already lost. But, when that piece is gained, then you have a reason to play the game. you have a reason to give life your all." DB set the pieces down and stood up. "I'm going to bed. You might want to get to sleep soon. We have to begin cleanign the kitchen tomorrow." He began up the stairs. "Good night."

Avispa sat there, partly scared about tomorrow, partly thinking about what he had said. _"That is the words of a dreamer. Yet, they made as much sense as that of a thinker. Why?"_ She sat there a while longer before walking back up the stairs, not bothering to put the game up and the king and queen standing next to one another.

**Me: Wow this was a long one. *I look to Wolverine, who is silent* Anything to add.**

**Wolverine: No.**

**Me: Okay then. Well, review.**


	6. Kitchen Cleaning Catastrophe

**Me: I'm...not sure where Wolverine is...But, since I didn't want to be here alone, I decided to bring in an OC.**

**?: HELLO! Hey, wanna tell them my name and story!? Huh, huh, huh!?**

**Me: You can tell your story, Joy.**

**Joy: Righty-o! You see...I am DB's joy and come from part of his mind. As I am only his joy, I constantly show joy! Nothing else! I am also practically a carbon copy of Pinkie Pie, if you haven't figured that out! I also like using exclamation points when talking!**

**Me: Yeah. His first appearance was in another story of mine that wasn't an MLP story.**

**Joy: Nopety nope nope! It was KFP and I can occasionally come out of DB's mind, along with the other parts of his mind! I'm also the reason he can break the fourth wall! Anyways, whenever we find out what has happened to Wolvey, we'll get him back to the intros and outros. Anyways, review!**

**Me: Um, that is for the end of the chapter.**

**Joy: Oh. Then...Th-th-th-th-that's all folks!**

**Me: That's the end of the story.**

**Joy: Oh..that's right. That means...En**_**JOY**_** the story! *he then begins laughing uncontrollably***

When the morning sun rose, DB again went to look into Avispa's room. She was still sleeping. This time, he didn't grab a bugle from his room. He grabbed a pair of cymbals. He shuck right next to her bed and crashed the cymbals together right next to her head and avoided her refleive attack. As Avispa was catching her breath from the scare, DB said, "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Avispa glared at him. "Do you _have_ to scare me to wake me up!?"

DB thought for a few seconds. "No, but it's fun to." Avispa just continued to glare. "Come on. I got oatmeal ready. It was made by Applejack."

As the two began walking to the stairs, Avispa asked, "Why did you get oatmeal from Applejack?"

"Well, I didn't want to increase the amount of work we have to do. So, I just went over to Sweet Apple Acres before the sun rose and asked her to make some."

Avispa raised an eyebrow. "How would making oatmeal increase how much we'd have to do?"

DB stopped and turned to her. "I make a big mess no matter what I make. Don't you remember me sayign that about salads?"

"I didn't think you were serious."

DB started walking again. "I was." The two came down the steps and sat down in the living room as they began eating. The chess board was still not put up. "Anyways, this is going to take a couple days. I've got shovels for cleaning the floor and pickaxes for the cabinets, countertops and walls."

"What about the ceiling?"

"That, I'm not sure. I guess you could start up there and use a shovel."

"Okay. This is going to be the worst job I've ever had."

"I'm not excited about it, either. But, on the bright side, this can be counted a punishment for your crimes against Equestria." DB smiled brightly after he finished.

Avispa raised an eyebrow and slowly set her spoon back in her bowl as she looked at him. "How is that the bright side?"

"Because that means you have to do less as punishment." Avispa just rolled her eyes as she resumed eating.

**half an hour later**

The changeling and unicorn were right outside the door to the kitchen, dressed like they were about to perform a surgery, except they had shovels and pickaxes. "Ready?"

Avispa shook her head. "No."

"Me neither. But, we gotta do it." DB gulped as he opened the door. It took all his will power to not run away. The floor was a foot deep in a white substance. It was toped with a layer of green. A subtance og questionable origin was on the cabinets, creating stalactites to the countertops. The ceiling was covered, as well in ingredients of different colors. The wall had leaves of lettuce, slices of tomatoes, and some olives that were sunk into the gunk.

"Are you sure we gotta do this?"

"Unforetunately." DB grabbed a shovel. "Well, let's get to work." He stuck the shovel into the gunk, and they immediately looked to each other as they heard a sound like that of something sizziling and smoke rose from the crack. DB removed the shovel, to see that part of the shovel had been melted off and some of it was still melting. After it finished, the changeling and pony looked at it with fearful expressions. DB finally found his voice. "Didn't see that coming."

"I don't think the shovels are gonna work."

"Um..no. However, I've got a plan B." He walked back the closet and pulled out several metal stakes. "Okay. I'm going to get in there and put several stakes throughout the entire mass of gunk. I want you to go get some metal from the lower basement. It is in the closet for practicing magic. The code for getting in there is 61694." Avispa nodded and took off quickly. "Well, let's do this."

**fifteen minutes later**

The two were standing in the backyard, Avispa was holding a hose in her magic. "So, what's the entire plan?"

"I've put several holes in the gunk. You put a bunch of metal on the other side of the kitchen to keep it from running that way as you spray water over it. The worst case scenario is that we have a yard to clean up, as well as whatever is left in there."

"I have just one question. If that melted the shovel, what did it do to what was underneath it."

DB was silent for a few seconds. "Okay. Worst case scenario is that we'll have to do major repairs on the kitchen after we finish cleaning the yard and whatever is in the kitchen."

"So, we have a hard time cleaning. Then, we have to repair an entire room. Why didn't you just build it so it wasn't underneath another room?"

"I never thought I'd have to go through this. Well. Here we go." He then turned the water on. Avispa just waved the hose back and forth, covering the entire room in water. The gunk slowly began coming off. DB turned the water off. "Okay. Let's get to cleaning."

"I've got another question. Where were you planning on putting this gunk?"

"I have buckets ready. I was planning on using them for pranks. But, since this stuff is acidic, gonna have to come up with a plan B. I'll get the buckets. We'll figure out something to do with the gunk later." DB walked off.

Avispa looked up to the window for DB's room, then where he went, back to the room. She bit her lip then said, "Eh. Not much to lose." Her wings began buzzing and she went up to the room, only to find the curtains drawn. She flew to either side of the house. DB wasn't returning yet. She flew back to the room and lightly moved a curtain, seeing pitch black. She leaned in to get a better look. Before she could really take in what was in there, she heard a throat cleared from the ground. She nervously looked down at DB. "Hello." She slowly lowered herself to the ground. "So..we ready to get to work?" DB just shoved the stack of buckets into her hooves and stormed off without a word. She sighed as she turned to the kitchen. "Great."

**later that evening**

Avispa walked into the living room from the hallway. DB was angrily reading a newspaper. "I got most of it clean." DB just flipped the page. "I found a place to dispose of it." DB still didn't respond to her. "I'll continue working on it tonight, if you want me to." Still no response. Finally, she said, "I'm sorry." DB's ear turned towards her, but that was all she got. "I'm sorry that I tried looking into your room. I was just curious about why you didn't want me in there." DB's ear turned away. Avispa sighed and turned around. She began walking towards the kitchen. "Why did I try?"

"You tried because you care."

Avispa blinked and turned around, confused both by what he said and that he heard her. "What?"

DB simply waved her into the living room, eyes not leaving the paper. "You tried because you care. You felt guilty about disobeying the one rule I had set in place."

"I just knew that I'd have a bad time if you were upset with me."

"If that was the only reason, you wouldn't have even said that you were sorry." DB finally sat the paper down and got up to look at her. "I am not upset about you being curious. I am upset that you broke the single rule I set in place by using a loophole." He let out a sigh. "Curiosity is unavoidable. But, how you go about to solve what makes you curious is something you can control. You could have asked me about it. Now, after you finish cleaning and doing any need repairs, you may ask me any questions you have. I just want you to remember something." Avispa cocked her head slightly as he picked something up in his magic and tossed to her. She grabbed the two things in her magic. It was a pawn and a rook. "We need to be honest with each other, while also respecting the others privacy. Good night." With that, he walked up stairs.

Avispa looked at the pawn and rook in her magical grasp. "Why does he keep using chess as a metaphor? And...why did he use these two?" She looked at them, trying to figure out DB. "That pony is an enigma."

**with DB**

He was laying in his king-sized bed, looking around at the dark room. He didn't need any light to remember what was where. He sighed. "To think. I was beginning to think I could trust her as much as the rest of my friends." He let out another sighed and rolled to his side. "It wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't emphasized the importance of the rule." He let out a final sigh before floating off to sleep.

**Me: So, yeah. Now you know what was so bad about his kitchen. But, what is it tht makes him so protective of what is in his room?**

**Joy: You know that! It's- *his voice is muffled by my hand***

**Me: It's a surprise.**

**Wolverine: Hey, bub.**

**Me: Where have you been?**

**Wolverine: I've been thinking.**

**Me: Mind signing us off?**

**Wolverine: Review.**


	7. What a Day

**Me: Hey everyone!**

**Joy: It's great to see you all.**

**Pinkie: Hello! Joy! I went to the other story to look for you!**

**Wolverine: Oh no. There's two.**

**Joy: Whatcha need!?**

**Pinkie: I'm working on a party!**

**Joy: Say no more! Let's go! *they both leave in blurs***

**Me: Well...okay then. Hopefully we don't end up with a broken planet.**

**Wolverine: Is that the absolute worst case scenario?**

**Me: Yep. Well, enjoy.**

In the morning, DB walked down the wall and down the stairs. He walked down the hall to the kitchen, and found Avispa sleeping on a brand new table with a completely reconstructed kitchen. "How'd she..." He let his sentence trail off as he looked around. He gently nudged Avispa awake. He couldn't help but chuckle as she slowly woke up. _"She actually looks kinda cute waking up like that."_ A blush adorned his face at that thought. He shook his head as he got ready to speak. "How did you get all of this done?"

Avispa yawned and replied, "I left to get the materials. I've..gotta work it...off...though." She fell back asleep. DB chuckled as he levitated her up and set her in her bed.

He smiled as he closed her door. "I've got more questions for when she wakes up, but I need to go into town." He steppd out of his door and headed straight for the stores so he could get a few questions answered.

The first one sold tables and chairs. It was aptly named, "Tables and Chairs Merchants". He walked in, the bell ringing. "Just a moment." DB looked around at all the hoof-made tables and chairs, each well made. Soon, the owner, Wood Carver, came from the back, his smile faded when he seen DB. "Hello. Your changeling friend came to my house last night asking for new tables and chairs. She said she didn't have the money to pay for it, but she could work it off. If it wasn't for the fact she told me your name, I would have just shut the door in her face."

DB nodded. "That was actually why I came by. I was wondering how she got them. Did you two agree on how long and what she would be doing?"

"No. I figured I'd decide by how well she worked. Better she does, longer she works. Best make good work of that _insect_."

DB reached into his saddlebags and handed some bits to Wood Carver. "That's all your getting. Before I leave, I have one question. Did she say how she found ut where you lived?"

"No. And this in only half of what the table is worth!"

DB snorted as he began walking slowly and menacingly towards him. "I. Don't. Care. If a pony can't respect another creature, regardless of their species, they don't deserve that much after said creature worked hard through the night to fix up a room, agreed to work even more to pay off debts instead of having the pony giving them a place to stay pay even more for the stuff." With that, DB left the poor pony cowering against the wall. DB let out a huff and went to the library.

When he entered, Twilight turned from the book she was reading. "Oh! DB. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to calm down. Plus, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Does it have to do with how Avispa fixed up your kitchen?"

DB raised an eyebrow and replied, "Yeah. I was wondering how she figured out where the ponies lived that owned the shops."

"Well, she had asked me. I asked her why and she told me that she was wanting to show you how truly sorry she was. She told me how she was going to talk to them about working off the debts and fix up the kitchen herself. She also stopped by after she had gotten the materials, and told me that a couple had said she didn't need to work it off. They had said if she was so willing to work, there was something good about her. They made a point to say that if she came by in the middle of the night again, they'd charge double."

DB chuckled. "She say which ones?"

Twilight nodded. "She said the refrigerator stallion and the wall ponies. She also said that the ponies for the cabinets had offered to help her put them in, but she declined, wanting to do them herself."

DB nodded taking in the information. "Alright. Now I know where to make my next stop." His stomach growled. "Right after I get breakfast. Thanks for the information." He began leaving.

"No problem." Twilight waved as he left.

DB stopped in at his home and checked on Avispa. She was still asleep. He left and went back down to the kitchen. He was preparing to make something, but when he opened the oven, there was already something there, with a note. He pulled the note out first and read it. It read,

_Dear DB,_

_I'm sorry I broke your trust. You had given me yours without hesitation and I just stepped on it without a second thought. I hope that you can forgive me for what I did. I realize that I've only begun to repay for what I've done, but it is still a start._

_Avispa_

DB smiled slightly. "You've done enough, Avispa. You've done enough." He then pulled out what she had made. It was just oatmeal, but he still ate it happily before leaving.

He stopped in at, "Cabinets Superstore". The second he stepped in, he was greeted by the owner. "DB, great to see you. The changeling is very interesting. I was, at first, scared when she came to my house in the middle of the night. But, when she explained why she was there, I was more than happy to help her."

"Great to hear, Fine Grain . I was actually here to ask if you two had an agreed upon time limit or what she would be doing."

Fine Grain shook his head. "She said she'd do whatever for as long as I wanted her to. I figured I'd talk to you about it, see if there was a specific amount of time you wanted her to work."

DB shrugged. "However long it takes to pay off the material."

"Alright. I guess it'll depend upon how good she is."

DB waved as he left. "I'll see ya later. Have a good day!"

"You too!"

As DB stepped into the street, he smiled. "At least not everypony is sour towards changelings." He walked back home, and as he entered, Avispa had started down the steps. "Hello there, sleeping beauty."

"Hi." Avispa didn't meet his gaze.

"I found the meal and letter. I've also been around town." He stepped up to her and gave her a hug. "You've regained my trust. Completely."

"B-but how!?" Avispa tried bcking out of the hug, but DB kept her in his embrace.

"You've proven yourself worthy of it." DB finally backed away. "You were willing to work off the cost of all the material. You were even willing to do it for ponies that hate you. You completely repaired the kitchen, by yourself. I have only one question."

"What?"

"How did you get out without waking me?"

"I put a spell on you to keep you asleep, no matter what. Do not worry. I opened your door with my eye closed and hit you."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Changelings can sense where emotions come from."

DB nodded. "Alright. Makes sense." DB tilted his head towards the chess board. "Wanna play some chess?"

"I don't think I should. I had agreed to work off the debts."

"I think he'll understand if you don't show up today. You worked hard last night. You deserve at least today without working."

Avispa finally nodded. "Okay." The two of them sat down at the board. "May I ask what is in your room?"

The game got set up and DB made the first move. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you. I don't trust anypony enough to let them know."

"I understand. Mind telling me why you don't trust anypony?"

DB sighed as he thought about how to say it and Avispa made her move. "It's because...I'm not sure what they'd think. For the most part, I don't worry. But, with what is in there, it is the one place I do."

"I see. So your room is like your closet filled with skeletons."

"Yes."

After DB made his move, Avispa asked, "Do you think you'll ever trust somepony enough?"

DB nodded. "Yes. I know it will be somepony who won't use it against me or tell somepony else."

Avispa raised an eyebrow. "How exactly would you know they wouldn't tell anypony else?"

DB smiled. "Because. I would be marryed to them."

"And, what if that would have been a deal breaker?"

DB shrugged. "If they truly love me, they would find a way past it. They may need a few days away, but if they are truly in love with me, they will come back."

"But what if you never get married?"

"I'll carry it to my grave." He sighed. "Though, I hope I don't have to. For more reasons than one."

Avispa looked up. "What reasons?" DB only shook his head as he made his move. Avispa furrowed her brow. _"This pony has more secrets than a changeling in disguise."_ She glanced down at the board and made her move, then looked back up. _"But the big question is: Why?" _She watched him as he stared at the board. "If I win, will you answer the next question I ask honestly and completely? I promise it will not be about what is in your room."

DB shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's just, I'm not in a position for revealing things. Even miniscule things."

"Alright." _"What does _that_ mean?"_ She shook her head as she looked down to the board.

**that evening**

The two had finally quit playing games and went for reading. DB fell asleep while reading. Avispa picked up the book he was reading, put a bookmark in it, and set it on the table. She then laid him down on the couch and laid a blanket over him and set a pillow under his head. She sighed as she headed up the steps. She began to enter her room, but noticed DB's door was just cracked open. She shook her head. _"No. I can't betray his trust after I worked so hard to regain it."_ She entered her room and laid down on the bed, but didn't fall asleep. Her thoughts were on the pony who was sleeping on the couch. _"He has so many secrets that...tear at him. Yet, he's usually so cheerful. How can one with such a past be so cheerful?"_ She sighed. _"He's kept all those things to himself for so long. It's a surprise he hasn't went on a rampage."_ She rolled over. _"I wish I knew. It would give the hive new information that could help them."_ She blinked as she felt an emotion she has only felt once before. _"Why did thinking about that make me feel..guilty?"_ Needless to say, she didn't sleep much that night.

**Me: Wow...I'm surprising even myself with what I write.**

**Wolverine: So, not even you knew you had this in ya.**

**Me: Nope. But, I ain't complaining.**

**Wolverine: That's the spirit, bub.**

**Me: Review everyone.**


	8. A New Job and Great Food

**Me: Welcome, welcome one and all!**

**Wolverine: Enjoy the story.**

**Me: Really?**

The next day, DB decided to wake up Avispa nicely. But, changed his mind once he got there. He levitated her bed and flipped it upside down. As Avispa rubbed her head, she said, "After I was nice enough to give you a blanket and pillow, you do this to me?"

DB nodded. "Yeah. I let you sleep in an extra thirty minutes, though." She just leveled her stare at him. He set the bed back down as she headed out. "I'll stop doing it to you once you start getting up about the same time as me."

"Of course." She grumbled as they headed downstairs. "So, what are we having fr breakfast?"

DB replied, "You'll find out once we get into the kitchen." Avisp shrugged and continued into there. She froze when she seen what was sitting in the middle of the kitchen table. "Yeah. I had a friend from griffon lands who owed me a favor and made sure the meat all got here as soon as possible, no matter the time of day."

Avispa slowly entered and sat down at the plate with bacon. She slowly levitated it into her mouth. Her eyes widened and she moaned at the flavor. "That tastes so good."

DB smiled as he sat down at his own plate. "Yeah. I made sure all meat was unseasoned. That way, I could flavor it my own way."

Avispa replied through a mouth full of food, "You sure know how to make bacon."

DB chuckled. "Just wait until supper. I've got something special planned. But, don't forget. Once you finish eating, you need to go work off the debts." Avispa nodded.

**half an hour later**

The pony and changeling left the house and headed straight to the cabinet place. When they entered, Fine Grain smiled. "Great to see you two!"

DB nodded. "Nice to see you, too. I'll be leaving Avispa in your hooves while I go shopping and prepare supper meal to die for. Avispa, just do as he tells you."

"Of course."

DB then headed out the door. "See ya later."

Once he was gone, Fine Grain asked, "Have you ever helped selling things?"

"No."

"Ever worked with wood?"

"No."

"Ever worked with tools?"

"Only if using them as weapons count."

Fine Grain sighed. "Alright. Well, just watch what I do when a customer comes in. Also, you may want to change how you look. Just to keep from scaring customers off." In a flash of green fire, Avispa had changed into a gray, unicorn mare with a black mane and tail and a cutie mark of a piece of parchment. "Not bad."

After the first customer came in, Avispa watched the front of the shop while Fine Grain worked in the back. It wa fairly easy, and she eventually learned where every cabinet style was at.

**with DB**

He was in the main marketplace, looking for various fruits, vegetables, and seasonings. He eventually came to Applejack's stand. "Well, howdy there, DB. Where's Avispa?"

"Howdy. Avispa is actually working off some debts."

"How'd she get some debts?"

"Well, you know how my kitchen was extremly filthy?" Applejack only nodded, with a face of disgust. "Well, Avispa had done the entire work by herself due to...some circumstances. Anyways, everything underneath needed to be replaced. In the middle of the night, she went around town to different vendors' homes, woke them up and got the what was needed for repairing. Of the vendors she went to, only two wanted her to pay off the debts. And of those two, only one would show her respect. The other had said, and I quote, 'Best make good work of that insect.' He regretted what he said later, all because not only did I scare the pants off of him, he also only got paid half of what the material was worth."

Applejakc smirked. "Ah guess that'll teach 'em."

DB chuckled. "Yeah. If it doesn't, he'd better get a new line of work."

"Course, he could begin ta spread rumors 'bout you. Most a the vendors have been in town longer than you. Some a the ponies would believe them over yall. Specially since yall have a changelin' in yer home."

DB nodded. "Yeah. But, I've got the backing of the Elements of Harmony. So, he does begin to spread rumors, all of ya can set the townspeople straight."

"Good point."

"How are things going at the farm?"

"Not too good. We're a little behind. Think we can expect both a ya at the farm next week?"

DB shrugged. "I'm not sure if Avispa will still be working or not. You can expect to see me, though."

"A'right. Ah understand."

"But, I can come by later this week for sure."

"How 'bout tomorra?"

DB thought for a couple seconds. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure I'll be free. If I don't send Avispa to tell you or come by later today myself, I'll be there."

"Great!"

DB nodded. "Now, I need four apples."

"A'right." She handed him the apples, while he handed her the bits. "Ah'll see ya later!"

"See ya."

DB then walked off to get the rest of the ingredients he would need for what he would need, plus food for the week.

**that evening, DB's house**

Avispa walked in after working all day, mainly on her feet and selling things. She felt almost instantly rejuvinated at the scent that infiltrated her nasal passages. She began heading towards the kitchen, which had the door closed. She opened it and seen DB finishing with wiping the cabinets. "Glad to see you made it home. I was kind of worried you wouldn't reutrn."

"And miss the meal you promised, no way."

DB chuckled. "It'll be ready in about five minutes."

"It smells delicious."

"It'll taste even better. At least, that's what the griffons said about it."

The two filled the five minutes with idle chit-chat. Once it was done, DB handed her the plate of meat, while he had a fancy salad. He opened a bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass. "Normally, I stay away from fancy things. But, I figured it would be nice to have just one fancy night."

Avispa sipped her wine before cutting off a piece of meat. When she shoved it in her mouth, her eyes widened. "Oh my." She continued chewing as her eyes closed and she hummed happily at the flavor. When she swallowed, she said, "I've gotta know how you made this."

DB smirked. "Sorry. Secret recipe. I've got plenty of other recipes I can show you, such as the one for what we're having for dessert."

Avispa continued to eat, savoring every bite of her meal. DB watched with amusement while eating his own meal and sipping out of his wine glass every now and then.

After half an hour, they were both done with what was on their plates. DB then used his magic to open the refrigerator and pull out two things. One was a pan of bread pudding and the other was a bowl sauce. He had a knife in the pan of bread pudding, which he used to cut each of them a piece of. He then used a spoon to dip out some sauce for each of them. He put the stuff back. "Tell me what you think."

Avispa took a bite and smiled. "I don't think you're capable of making a mistake with cooking."

DB chuckled nervously. "Oh, but I can." He took a bite of his own.

"But all of this tasted so good!"

"Yeah. All of _this_. You haven't seen when I make a mistake."

"Still, this is good." DB said his thanks.

After the two had finished their meal, they played a few games of chess before going to bed.

**one week later**

The two of them had eventaully fallen into a routine. DB would wake up Avispa in one way or another, they'd share breakfast, then Avispa would go to work at Cabinets Superstore, while DB did one thing or another, they'd have supper together, play chess and go to bed. Today, however, was slightly different, as DB had taken Avispa to a restaurant. "So, why did we go here instead of having some of the delicious food you make?"

"Because I didn't want to make something today. Also, Fine Grain told me that you don't need to work there any more. But, if you wanted to make money, he wouldn't mind having you go and work for him some more."

"Let him know I'll think about it for a couple weeks."

"Of course. Tomorrow, you and me are going into the training room."

Avispa smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"It will be." The two chatted through their entire meal.

After it was over, they walked home, chatting away. They both went right to bed, but Avispa didn't go right to sleep.

"Mother, I've got some good news."

"What is it?"

"I'm gaining the trust of the ponies in Ponyville. It is a slow process, but it is happening."

"How so?"

"The pony I am living with has given me his trust. I've also been offered a job by another pony. Then, there are other ponies who have given me trust just because of the pony I'm living with."

The hive mind was silent for a few seconds. "That fool Celestia doesn't realize that she has given us a prime position for infiltration. What are tactical advantages of the town?"

"I have yet to look at all of them, but there is a forest nearby that we could easily use for cover. Beyond that, I'm not sure."

"Very well. Make sure to keep me informed."

"Of course, mother." The conversation ended, bu Avispa still laid awake. _"Why do I feel so much guilt?"_

**Me: Yeah. Avispa feels guilty for what she's doing.**

**Wolverine: Kinda like me with some of the things I've done.**

**Me: Yeah. Well, I'm off to do other fun things now. Review!**


	9. Training Time

**Me: Hello again! It is great to see all my wonderful fans!**

**Wolverine: You can't actually see them.**

**Me: No. But, I don't care, as I know I have fans! Isn't that right? *cheering is heard as roses are thrown to me. And a box of chocolates* Me: Thanks for the chocolates.**

**Wolverine: Right. Enjoy the story. I'm gonna go train.**

**Me: Funny. That's what DB and Avispa are gonna do.**

The morning came and Avispa woke up just as the sound of an explosion went off. She immediately dove behind her bed and took a defensive stance, but she lowered it once she heard a certain somepony snickering. She looked over the bed with a glare directed towards DB. "I guess you were beginning to wake up, as your reaction was so different than other mornings."

"Shut up." DB only grinned wider and she stuck her tongue out at him. Once she pulled it back in, she thought, _"Why did I just do something so immature?"_

"Once you're ready, get on down to the kitchen. I made my special pancakes."

Avispa ran out the room and all the way to the kitchen. _"Don't care how immature I seem doing this, those are good pancakes."_

DB entered just after Avispa. "I take it you like these pancakes."

"Duh. Who couldn't?"

"Somepony who hates pancakes."

"Touche."

The two proceeded to eat for the next thirty minutes. When they were done, they headed down to the basement, then to the sub-basement. AKA, the training room. They went to the area for a spar. DB began by asking, "Are you good at using any weapons?"

"A sword."

"Any specific type?" Avispa shook her head. DB entered the room with weapons and brought out a katana and a spatha. He tossed the spatha to her and she caught it in her magic. "Now, the goal is to disarm and pin the target. Also, no magic."

Avispa shrugged. "Seems to give me an advantage."

DB grinned. "Ready when you are."

Avispa flew into the air and dove at DB. He quickly stood onto his rear hooves and blocked her strike. She flew off and he adjusted his stance so he wouldn't fall. Avispa's eyes widened. "How are you standing on your rear hooves!?"

DB's grin grew. "Applebucking helped strengthen them so I could stand on them for long periods. I had already figured out how to stand without falling over."

"Guess it'll be harder than I thought."

Avispa flew into the air again and charged at DB. He prepared for her strike. When she swung her sword at him he blocked it and flipped his sword to fling it out of her hooves and then hit it with his hoof, sending it into a wall. DB then hit her with the back of his sword, tackled her and put her onto her back with his sword where her neck met her back. "That was easy." DB then put his sword into the ground and let her up. "You need a lot of training."

"I just wasn't expecting such quick movements from you. Let's go again."

DB shrugged. "Alright." He pulled the spatha out of the wall with his magic and pulled his sword out of the floor with his hooves. Avispa grabbed the spatha and got into a ready position, while DB stood on his rear hooves again. "En garde!"

Avispa waited this time. DB smirked and charged this time. He was surprisingly nimble on two hooves. Avispa flew a little to the left as he swung. What she didn't expet was DB quickly turning by flipping onto his front hooves, putting the sword into his rear hooves and swinging again. She barely blocked it, sending him into a flip again, landing on his rear hooves and putting the sword between his front hooves again. He charged again and put Avispa on the defensive. She barely blocked the first few strikes, but was caught by surprise when he sent a kick. He continued on his spin until he was on his front hooves and he sent her a strong kick, making her lose her grip on her sword. She flew into the wall, then slid down to the floor.

DB trooted up to her dazed form with a smirk. "I think I won."

Avispa weakly replied, "You...Cheated."

"No. If you'll remember, I only said no magic. I said nothing about hooves. But, I still noticed somethings wrong with your fighting style."

Avispa stood up slowly. "Like what?"

"First off, you make assumptions about your opponent before the fight. You had assumed I wouldn't be able to stand on my rear hooves. You assumed I'd be slower. You didn't assume I could turn quickly the way I did."

"I get it. Don't assume about your opponent."

"Exactly. Only make note of the things you know for sure. Everything else, leave to question. Second learn during the fight. Learn how your opponent fights. Learn what their weaknesses are. One thing you did right was waiting the second round. But, you should have looked at how I was charging. That can tell you a lot about how your opponent will be fighting. With how you charged, I noticed you were going to try for several strong strikes to break my defense, thus surprising you when I went into the offensive. With how I charged, had you been watching, you would have realized that I was going for putting you on the defensive, so you could have easily spun to your right, put your sword point down to block my sword and flipped it upward to open me up for an attack, had I not been as good a swordsman that I am. If you'd like, I can train you. Or we can see how good of just hoof-to-hoof combatant you are."

"Alright. I will have you know I was able to take down several royal guards."

"Yes and I will have you know the royal guards aren't good at fighting against a surprise strike of such large numbers. Had you just marched to the city instead of breaking through in such a surprising way you did, it would have been harder, as they would have been rallyed together and been a challenge. Now, you ready?"

Avispa just lunged, hitting DB, who kicked his hookes up, flipping her off. He rolled to all four hooves. The two circled one another. Avispa charged. DB grabbed her left hoof when she reached him and flipped her onto her back, but was hit by her right hoof, making him stagger back. She lunged again, and he rolled out of the way. He then thrust his hooves out, giving a kick to her side, though it was only enough to make her stagger. He then charged and hit her, but he kept running until he had rammed her into the wall. The impact into the wall had pushed the air out of her. She collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine. Any pointers there?"

"Yes. You were very agile, but when it came to actual strikes, you were slow and didn't deliver hard ones. I can help you with increasing your speed. Next, you had only a few attacks you were good with. But, what you did do was plan ahead. I am willing to help you learn more, if you'd like."

Avispa raised an eyebrow. "Really?" DB nodded. "What if I use it against you and help the changelings?"

DB smirked. "It's a good thing that I won't teach you everything, then. Isn't it?"

Avispa chuckled. "But, whhy are you teaching me?"

"Because. You're a friend. Ponies are likely to attack you and I want you to be able to defend yourself and to get here, if need be." Avispa was silent. "So, you want to train?" She nodded.

**that evening**

DB and Avispa had trained all day. When they were done, they had taken showers, followed by a meal. They were now playing chess and talking. "So, how did you learn all the moves you've taught me?"

"Many were from my travels."

"You're better than any changeling I know."

"Well, thank you. That just means you will become better than any other changeling."

"So, what do you think is the most important part of fighting."

DB made his move and thought. "Well...I'd say it is not restricitng yourself to a box of a style."

Avispa raised an eyebrow. "What?"

DB looked upwards to think about how he worded it. He finally said, "When you are taught how to fight, you are getting put into a box of a style. If you get another style, yes, you expand your box, but you are still in the box. Unless you branch out and make your own styles of fighting, you are stuck. You are predictable. When you create your own, the sky is the limit." He looked back down as she made her move. "When you create your own, you can easily control the fight. If you create your own and go up against somepony else who has created their own, you can mold yourself into theirs and retake the fight." He made his move. "Checkmate."

Avispa looked down, her eyes widened, then looked down at the board, then back up to DB. She looked back down. "How did you do that?"

"I kept the pieces blocked from making a move so you wouldn't notice them when they were in position."

Avispa blinked a few times. "I'm guessing the whole 'stuck in a box of a style' applies to everything, in one form or another."

"Yep. I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night."

**Wolverine: That was a nice way to win a game. Personally, I would of just destroyed the board.**

**Me: Of course. It is the easiest way to win. Anyways, review.**


	10. UmA Normal Day With Talks? I guess

**Me: Welcome everyone to our newest chapter.**

**Wolverine: How much longer is this gonna be?**

**Me: Not sure. Depened on how long I want to drag it out.**

**Wolverine: Bub. You have good beer in the fridge and a great trainin' room. But, I'm gettin' a little tired of bein' stuck here. So, you best be gettin' a move on, unless you want me to gut ya like a fish.**

**Me: I don't want to be gut like a fish, but I don't want to rush this either, as there is important things that need to happen. So, please. Just bare with me. Everyone, enjoy the chapter while I continue to talk with Wolverine.**

When DB woke up, he opened the door and was drenched by water as a bucket fell from its perch. He just picked up the bucket, walked to the kitchen and put some ice in it from the refrigerator. He then went to the bathroom and turned on the cold water and filled up the bucket. He walked to Avispa's room, and seen she was still sleeping. He levitated the bucket over Avispa and dumped all of it on her. She woke up with a jolt "THAT'S COLD!"

She jumped to the floor and shook the water off. She looked to the smirking DB. "That was a nice prank you played on me. But, just a warning. If you continue on this path of a prank war, prepare for the worst."

"So, my retaliation for all those times you rudely woke me up involves you getting into a prank war with me!?"

"Well, when what I do is actually serving a purpose, yes."

"You can't wake me up gently instead?"

"I can. But I don't want to. That takes too long. I also don't have breakfast ready, all because this is the first thing I did. So, if you want to just wait, I'll get it fixed and clean up the kitchen afterwards."

"Actually, I'd like to try cooking something."

"Alright. Mind if I watch while you do?"

"Not at all."

So, the two walked to the kitchen and DB sat down at the table while Avispa began working. All he knew of the dish was that he hadn't seen it before in his travels. He watched with all his attention on what she was doing and making a note of the ingredients used and the approximate amounts. It took about an hour for it to be ready, and when it was done, Avispa heaped a scoop of the..stuff onto DB's plate.

"What is it?"

"We haven't really given it a name. We just call it the 'Celebratory Meal'. We normally only have it for a celebration of some sort. But, I figured why would it hurt to have it for a meal once, as there is enough to actually do it more than once in a while. I also made sure to keep it vegetarian for you."

"Thanks." DB took a bite and studied it while it was in his mouth. After a while, he swallowed and said, "That is pretty good. But, it would be improved if you added a teaspoon of salt and a quarter teaspoon of oregeno."

"Well, I was decreasing from an amount made for the hundreds of thousands to an amount for only two."

DB chuckled. "I know about that. And doing the reverse. You have to make sure your math is good. Otherwise, you'll get your head bitten off. Sometimes in a literal sense." Afteer DB took another bite, he asked, "I know you have more time to think about this, but do you think you'll be going to work with Fine Grain?"

Avispa sighed. "For the most part, I'm thinking yes. But, the only problem is ponies will eventually figure out that I work there and I don't want to cause trouble for him."

DB nodded. "I see. Well, I can let him know your concerns while you go to Sweet Apple Acres and help them with harvesting. When I've finished I'll come find you and help for the rest of the day."

"Alright. Sounds like a good plan."

**noon(yes, I skipped a lot. Deal with it.)**

Everyone was sitting around the table, simply talking. The subject of current interest was Avispa's job offer. "Ya mean he really don' care none 'bout how well he does?"

DB chuckled and shook his head. "No. He even said that if they weren't good enough ponies to look past who is working in the store, then they don't deserve his products, anyways."

"It still surprises me that he said that."

"Well, it was because of how good a worker you were when you were paying off your debt. Also, I brought up a concern of my own."

"What's that?"

"Well, I often take care of your groups' homes while you're away, and Avispa is living with me, so, natuarally, she'd be helping with that. He had told me that it was fine as long as he was given a warning a day beforehoof and she still worked at least half a day. He also said that if you did agree, he and I would work on hours and days you'd be working."

"I don't have a say?"

DB shrugged. "Well, I figured if you had any days that you weren't wanting to work for a specific reason, he'd be understanding and let you have that day off. But, there are some days where you and I are gonna go around town and help ponies. Same day each week. And, if there aren't any ponies in need of help, we'll just come here."

"Okay. I understand."

"Ah think it would be a great idea fer ya ta work fer Fine Grain."

"Well, I've still got a while to decide."

"Ah know. Now, git ta eatin'. We still got more work ta do."

**later that evening**

DB and Avispa were walking on the road to his house, making some small talk. "They seem to have warmed up to me, despite the fact I'm a changeling."

DB smiled. "That's one of the great things about country folk. They may have an immediate distrust of you, but they will eventually warm up to you, if you show yourself as a pony-or changeling- of good character. Some may take longer than others, but they'll eventually come around."

"Also, I think I'm going to accept the job offer. I'll think it over for a couple more days."

"That's great!"

Avispa shrugged. "Well, it's either that, stay in the house every day, or be dragged around by you every day. And, it woulld be boring in there alone and, although I enjoy spending time with you, I need some time away." She blinked at what she had just said.

DB smiled. "I understand. Spending next to every waking moment next to the same pony day in and day out can be tiring and can make you want to bash your head agaisnt a wall." The two walked into his house. "So, even if that was your only reason for getting a job, I wouldn't be offeneded."

Avispa turned on the lights and said, "So, it wouldn't offend you that I think your personality is so repulsive that I need something to get away from it?"

"Not at all. Heck, I might even find it flattering that you got a job instead of telling me to my face, as that would mean you didn't want to hurt my feelings." DB smirked as Avispa was at a loss for words. Not because what he said had so much meaning, but because of the shear stupidity behind them. "When you wish to make someone be a loss for words, either say something really profound or really stupid."

"Yeah. That would do it. Where'd you learn that?"

"Experience. I was once trying to make a really wise griffon speechless by saying something really profound, but after the second time, I realized he wasn't going to be made speechless by that, so I said something incredibly stupid and that worked and allowed me to get out of the room quickly."

"So, what do you have planned for supper?"

DB thought for a second before saying, "I've got an idea. I'll need your help to make it." Avispa shrugged and the two of them entered the kitchen.

**an hour later**

The two of them were waiting by the stove, ready for the timer to go off. "I now understand why you didn't bother cleaning up after cooking before." DB and Avispa looked around the room briefly. It was covered in random ingredients, as were they.

"Yeah. Just imagine how long I work every morning to make sure this room and myself are clean."

Avispa was about to answer, when the timer went off. DB took out what was in it. Whatever it was, it was steaming. DB took a knife out and a couple plates. He took out a couple pieces of whatever it was and set it on each plate. They sat down and began eating. "Great as always."

"And this mess is a clear indicator of that."

Avispa's smle faded slightly and said, "You know, I never really realized how much you did for me here. Thank you."

DB's smile widened just slightly. "You're a friend. Of course I'd do this for you. I want to make sure you're comfortable in my home."

"Even though I'm a prisoner?"

"I don't think prisoners can walk out of their prisons, let alone get jobs outside of prison."

"But, if I leave, I must be watched over."

"So. You still have it better than many prisoners. Such as good food, a really comfortable bed, books, games, a private bathroom, and you can stay up as late as you want. You just have to get up at a certain time. If I was a prisoner, I'd want to be in the position you are."

Avispa nodded. "Definetely better than being a prisoner for changelings. They steal love from the prisoner. When they can no longer do so, they eat them."

"Ah. Kind of like griffons. Except, the stealing love part. They treat their prisoners like us here in Equestria, then kill them and eat them whenever they want. They sometimes release their prisoners, if they didn't commit to serious of a crime."

"I will say that this food is better than prisoner meat."

"Well, I'm glad you think so."

"Where'd you learn to cook this dish?"

"It was actually a pair cooking competition. Another couple had made this, and, after the competition, some of us swapped recipes. This was one of them I got."

The two continued chatting until midnight. They then took showers. Afterwards, they went straight to bed. "Well, night Avispa.

"Good night, DB. Sweet dreams." After she laid down on her bed, she thought, _"Why did I say that?"_

DB was also thinking, _"Why did she say that?"_

**Me: El amor está en el aire.**

**Wolverine: Bub, speak English.**

**Me: Not a fan of Spanish, what about French? L'amour est dans l'air. *Wolverine puts his claws in my face* Me: Point taken. *he sheaths them***

**Wolverine: Good. Review everyone.**


	11. House Sitting and a Little Closer

**Russ: The author had someone else do a chapter of his story!**

**Wolverine: Let's talk about that.**

**Russ: And the first thing is: no beer allowed! *snaps fingers, Wolverine's beer dissappears***

**Wolverine: Hey! I was drinking that! **

**Russ: Not anymore! I won't allow any alcohol in MY intro. 'Tis bad for you.**

**Wolverine: You do know that I'll just heal, right? **

**Russ: Yeah, but this intro is getting too long, and there aren't any ponies in it! So on with the story that I don't own! I also don't own DB! Or a car! Or a house! Or slaves! Or pony figurines! Or giant jetskis being ridden by jackalopes! Or...*fades***

DB was sleeping peacefully.

Avispa was also sleeping peacefully.

That is, until the morning paper arrived.

Crashes, creaks, and cries were heard when the mailmare flew into a moving carriage, setting off a chain reaction that leveled a garage and buried two ponies under a sum total of 600 pillows. "I just don't know what went wrong!" She said. Nevertheless, the paper still ended up on the front steps of every house on the block.

"Uhrrr... at least DB didn't wake me up violently today," Avispa said to herself, climbing out of her bed. She went to the door and picked up the paper. "Magical Kingdom Reappears. Possible Dark Magic?" She asked out loud, to no one in particular.

"What? Dark Magic?" Avispa dropped the paper, startled by DB's rushing down the stairs. He picked the paper up. "Elements of Harmony Sent to Investigate," he read. "Hmm. That's why Twilight asked me to take care of the library. I was wondering why she would do that when Spike could help her, but I guess she's out of town."

DB and Avispa trotted over to the Golden Oaks Library. DB knocked on the door. "Hello?" He called. "Anypony home? Spike?"

No answer.

"Hmm... I guess they took Spike with them. Now," He said, scratching his chin. "Where's that spare key that she told me about?" He reached behind the book on the library's sign. "Just... a little... to the left...Ah!" He pulled out a golden key, fit it into the lock, and twisted it. The door creaked open slightly.

"Who!"

"Avispa and I," DB said to the now visible owl.

"Who?"

"DB."

"Whoo..."

"And Avispa."

"Who!"

"The changeling."

"Who."

"Will you stop?"

"Who..." Owlowicious shook his feathered head.

"So," Avispa said. "...How do you take care of a library?"

"Simple," DB replied. "If a pony comes in, hand them a book/"

"Well, then, grab a book. We've got a customer," Avispa whispered as a pony walked in.

"Good day, ma'am," DB said. "I don't believe I've seen you around here before. What might your name be?"

"Lemony Gems," the yellow mare replied. "I heard that the sister of Captain Shining Armor lived in Ponyville, and thought I'd visit out here to see."

Avispa seethed at the mention of the name of Shining Armor. "Armor? Shining Armor? That stupid, low-life,-"

"Avispa!" DB cut short her outburst.

"Gasp! Ch-ch-ch-CHANGELING! AAAHH!" Lemony Gems screamed, running out the door.

"Look at that, Avispa. You scared away a customer!"

"What was I supposed to do? Let her talk about my species' mortal enemy?!"

"That's not the point!" DB retorted. "You nearly attacked an innocent pony! That's exactly what got you into the mess in the first place! Calm your wings and don't lose your temper!"

"He nearly killed us! What, I can't hold a grudge for that?!" Avispa yelled.

"Listen. All a grudge does is make everypony suffer. If you can just forgive him, there would be peace and miss Gems would still be here. Now we'll never finish Twilight's job!" DB said. Avispa let out a huff and turned her head while DB sighed. "Alright. Just..go to Fluttershy's cottage and make sure to feed all the animals. She would have left a note on how much to feed each animal on the fridge. If you need help finding the food, her pet bunny, Angel, should be able to show you where it is. Also, you might want to go disguised as me, as he doesn't like newcomers too well. He tolerates me. After your done there, go and check in on Rainbow's house. Then, get to Sweet Apple Acres and begin to help out. I'll check on Rarity's boutique at about noon." Avispa nodded before changing and then leaving.

A brown earth pony stallion smiled and said, "How are you doing today, DB?"

"Good." Avispa continued walking, not wanting to talk, which made the stallion tilt his head in confusion. He then shrugged and entered the library.

DB turned when he heard the door open. "Ah! Time Turner. How's it going?" Time Turner's eyes went wide. He looked out at the pony that was walking off, back at DB, then back at the pony, then fainted. "Time Turner? You okay? Time Turner?" After a moment, he said, "Doctor Hooves?"

**Fluttershy's cottage, a few minutes later**

Avispa, still wearing her disguise, entered the cottage. Her eyes widened at the sheer number of animals. _"This pegasus has more animals than there are changelings at the hive."_ She walked up to the fridge and, as DB had said, there was a list of how much food the animals got. She took the list in her magic and breifly looked over it. "Now, to find the food." She turned to the counter and seen a grumpy-looking bunny. "Hello..Angel? Could you show me where the food is?" Angel simply motioned for her to motion. She did and once she got to where the food was located, she said, "Thank you." She then fed the animals. After making sure they were all taken care of, she left. When she was far enough away, she transformed back to normal, then flew to Rainbow's house. The key was hidden under the welcome mat. She opened the door and looked inside. It wasn't too messy, but it also wasn't what one would consider "clean". She simply looked around the house, not really touching anything. Once she was done looking around, she walked out the door, locked it and left to Sweet Apple Acres.

**that evening**

After Avispa had finished working at the farm, she flew towards Cabinets Superstore. She landed just as Fine Grain was leaving. He smiled when he seen Avispa. "Hello there. How are you?"

"Fine. I just came by to say that I would like to accept your job offer. But, I won't be able to work for a while, as DB is taking care of the homes of the elements, and I must help him."

Fine Grain replied, "That's fine. I still need to talk with DB about your hours. But, whenever you are available for your first day, just stop in."

Avispa nodded. "I will let DB know I accepted the offer and have him stop by tomorrow. When would be a good time?"

"How about noon?"

"Alright. Good bye. Have a nice evening."

"You too."

Avispa trotted off to DB's home. When she entered, her nostrils were assaulted with a wonderful combination of smells. She licked her lips and began to walk towards the kitchen, when she heard the upstairs bathroom open. She looked up to see DB using his magic to dry of his mane. He looked down and smiled. "Hey! I was wondering what was taking you."

"I just stopped by Fine Grain's to tell him I accepted the job. He would like for you to stop by around noon to tspeak of my hours."

DB's smile widened slightly. "That's great! I'll make sure to be there. Now, we can get into the kitchen and enjoy the meal I've preparred!"

"I can't wait." The two walked down the hall, both with smiles and just a little closer than usual.

**two weeks later**

DB had talked with Fine Grain, and they had agreed Avispa would work all but Tuesday's, Saturday's and Sunday's, and she would work until noon every day until the Elements returned, which was today. The pony and changeling were standing on the platform, waiting for the elements' train to arrive. The other ponies waiting on the train had given them a wide area to themselves. "Seems they're warming up to you."

Avispa gave him a deadpan stare then turned to a group of ponies and smiled at them, causing them to yelp in fear and back away a little more. Avispa then said, "Yeah. They're _really_ warming up to me."

"Well, they aren't running away unless you smile at them. Or move towards them. And here comes the train." He nodded slightly at the approaching train. It was a few minutes longer before it finally pulled to a stop. DB waved as he noticed the elements arrive. They came to him and they exchanged greetings. "So, how was the adventure?"

"I PASSED!"

DB raised an eyebrow at Twilight, then at the others. Rarity answered the unasked question. "Princess Celestia had given her a test, which is why we went. She was able to pass the test."

DB nodded. "Ah. You'll have to tell us all about it."

Pinkie popped up from between DB and Avispa and said, "But first, we need a PARTY!"

DB chuckled and Avispa tried to get over her near heart attack at Pinkie popping up randomly. "I need to get used to that." Everyone laughed at her statement as they left for the party Pinkie was going to set up. Only Rarity seemd to notice that DB and Avispa were walking a little closer than the last time they had seen them.

**Me: Hey! I'm back and in the outro!**

**Wolverine: Can I have my beer back? *I snap my fingers and one appears in his hand***

**Me: I don't have a problem with you drinking because you can't get drunk and one beer a day is actually good for you. Doctors won't recommend it unless you were already drinking, because of its addicting affects and because most people won't just stop at one. Anyways, I had Russet Burbanks write the first part of this so I could get it out sooner. Helped by a day. Better than not at all. Anyways, his part ends right after DB say, "Now we'll never finish Twilight's job". So, give feedback on that, as well as what I wrote.**

**Wolverine: I'll give him some feedback.**

**Me: Be nice. Well, review!**


	12. A New Mare

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to my new chapter!**

**Wolverine: Enj-**

**Me: Not so fast! We're actually gonna have an opening.**

**Wolverine: And we were. Enjoy.**

**Me: Really!?**

The morning sun rose over the horizon and DB once again snuck into Avispa's room. But, he actually just gently began shaking her and gently calling for her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She then raised an eyebrow when she realized she hadn't been woken up rudely. "Why did you wake me up gently this morning?"

DB shrugged. "Just felt like being nice. Kind of like with what I fixed for breakfast." Avispa scrambled out of bed and began running out, until DB levitated her. "Ah-ah-ah! You're not getting there by running. We're getting there at the same time."

Avispa crossed her hooves as DB began levitating her down the hall. "Why won't let me walk there?"

DB replied, "Two reasons. One, I'm not sure if you would walk there or run there. Two, it's fun to carry you like this." Avispa stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled. "You're kinda cute when you act like a child." Avispa blushed slightly at DB's comment. DB also began blushing and made sure to walk a little ahead of Avispa so she wouldn't be able to see his blush. They had both gotten their blushes under control by the time they got to the kitchen door. DB set Avispa down and grinned slightly. "Now, for the amazing breakfast!"

He opened up the door and walked in with Avispa close behind. "Woah." Her tongue hung out as she eyed the bacon on her plate, plus the stack of waffles in the middle of the table, along with syrup, honey, peanut butter, apple butter, and various jellies.

"It's a special waffle batter I made while living in minotaur country. The syrup I had made while with a group of dragons." He sighed. "I'm gonna have to go on an expedition to get more of the ingredients to make it. I'm getting low."

Avispa blinked. "Then, why are we having this?"

DB smiled. "Because. It's been a while since I've had made this recipe. Now come on. Let's eat."

**an hour later**

The changeling and pony were both leaning back in their seats, smiling happily. "That was delicious. What were the ingredients used in the waffles and syrup?" DB levitated cards with the recipes on them to Avispa. She read over them. "Huh. Many of these ingredients are available in small amounts around my homeland."

DB smiled slightly. "Well, I now know where your homeland is. I've crossed over it while with those dragons I mentioned before."

"I had heard when the dragons landed. I had also heard rumors that a pony was with them, but they were dismissed because of how dragons don't socialize with ponies normally."

DB smirked. "Yeah. I know. That's why I was with them."

Avispa blinked and scrunched her brow in confusion. "Why would ponies not socializing with dragons be a good idea for you to be with them?"

"Be harder to find me. I had also dyed my mane, tail, and coat, just so I'd blend in with them when they were flying or when we went to sleep and they curled up. I'd just look like a part of them."

"Why were you trying to hide?" DB immediately averted his gaze, looking over at the cabinets. "What are you hiding?" DB just clamped his mouth shut. Avispa sighed and stood up. "I've gotta get to work."

DB's expression changed and said, "See you later, honey."

"See ya." Avispa had made sure to get out before DB could see her blush. _"How can he change his demeanor so quickly? But, more importantly, what was he hiding?"_

**Cabinets Superstore, a couple hours later**

Avispa was sitting behind the counter, obviously thinking about something. Fine Grain had come in from the back with a freshly made cabinet. When he noticed the thoughtful expression he said, "Avispa?"

She blinked a couple times and said, "Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?"

She sighed. "It's just...DB and I were talking this morning. He told me about some of his life, but shut his mouth as soon as I asked one question."

Fine Grain nodded. "He's done that before."

"I'm just wondering what could make a pony shut themselves in so tightly."

"Some ponies just have things that they don't want to tell. Sometimes, we just need to be patient and not pry."

"But, I'm worried."

Fine Grain let a small smile emerge. "Just shows you truly care for him. We can't stop ourselves from worrying about it. We just have to make sure we don't let the worry overwhelm us and trust our friends can handle it on their own or they eventually tell us. Got that nugget from DB, himself."

Avispa smiled slightly. "He seems to have a lot of those."

Fine Grain chuckled as he began heading back to the back. "That he does. That he does."

**market**

DB was walking through the market, his attitude upbeat, as shown by the skip in his step and the tune he was humming. He came to Applejack's stand. "Howdy, DB. What can I do fer ya?"

DB nodded in greeting. "Howdy. Well, I was wondering if you had any more applebutter or apple jam?"

"Not with me. We can git some fer ya, though."

DB nodded. "Alright. I'll go ahead and pay for it. You just get it to me as soon as you can." He pulled out a small bag of bits and handed her an amount. "One apple jam, two applebutter."

Applejack took the money and nodded. "A'right. We'll git it ta ya soon. So, how have things been goin' in yer neck a the woods?"

"Pretty good. Avispa enjoys her job and the food I cook."

"Yall keepin' yer kitchen clean?"

DB nodded. "Clean it after every meal. It's so clean you could eat off of it."

"Yall put enough on it ta feed an army."

DB chuckled. "And I still don't know how." Applejack chuckled as well. "So, how're things at the farm?"

"Other than the racket caused by Applebloom an' her friends, pretty good. We're gettin' along fine. Production on all products is up. Demand's also gone up on all but the applebutter and apple jam."

"That explains why you don't have them here."

"Yep. So, any plans other than the usual?"

Db thought for a second. "No. Why?"

"Well, Ah heard 'bout a single mare Ah thought yall might be interested in."

DB sighed. "Why do all of you seem to think you need to find me a mare?"

Applejack shrugged. "Guess we jus' think a stallion nice as yall need some mare."

"Alright. Who is she?"

"Well, here she comes." Applejack nodded her head in the direction of a pony.

DB turned and thought, _"Huh. Not bad looking."_

**that evening, DB's home**

Avispa walked in and seen DB in a suit and raised an eyebrow. "Um..why are you dressed up?"

"Taste my emotions. Figure it out."

Avispa was silent a few moments before saying, "Anitcipation..nervousness, which I rarely taste from you..love of a romantic nature towards somepony else...You're going on a date. Though, from your emotions, it has just begun and you aren't sure how it will turn out."

"Yep. First date."

"Who is it?"

"A mare named Lyra. We hit it off well when we first met at AJ's stand. Anyway, food's in the oven. Should be done any moment. Well, see ya. Don't wait up." With that, DB was out the door.

Avispa stood in the living room for a few moments. "Why do I feel like trying to ruin their date and anger towards this..Lyra?" She shrugged and went to the kitchen, deciding to figure it out later.

**three hours later**

Avispa was up reading, when she heard DB open the door. She looked up and seen him happy and covered in kiss marks. "She was a kisser. We also have a second date set up."

Avispa kept her voice as level as she could and said, "And, by your emotions, you have fallen deeper in love."

"Yep. I'm gonna take a shower and then head to bed. Like you should have." He headed upstairs and after he had finally gotten in the shower, he beagn to think to himself. _"I feel in love with her..yet..something isn't right..What is it? And...why is Avispa angry?"_

Avispa wasn't doing much better. _"I don't get it! Why am I angry!?"_ She slammed the book against her face and sighed. _"Oh well. No use dwelling on it when no answer will come of it."_ She slowly climbed up the stairs and went to bed.

**Me: Well, that's it. For now.**

**Wolverine: I think it's obvious what's happening.**

**Me: yeah. But, one's oblivious, one's only ever stolen love.**

**Wolverine: Alright. So, what about this Lyra mare?**

**Me: Well, you'll have to wait like everyone else. Heck, I only know two things about what's gonna go on with her. Also, the next chapter will coincide with an episode. And here's a hint- what was the last episode I coincided a chapter with? Well, review!**


	13. Happy Hearth's Warming

**Me: Hey, everyone. I know I said this chapter would follow an episode, but with how close it is to Christmas and how much I have to do, I'm gonna put the other chapter on hold until after Christmas sometime.**

**Wolverine: So, you're doin' a Christmas chapter?**

**Me: Yep. And it isn't going to be coinciding with where the story is. So, it will be flashing forward in time, then the next chapter will go back in time. I might later put this chapter where it would belong. Let me just give you some info you will need, that will give some sense to some things in this chapter: DB and Lyra broke up and she is now..somewhere for reasons that won't be discussed in this chapter. DB and Avispa have pretty much forgotten about that time and are closer friends. And they are also oblivious to the others feelings, their own feelings and Rarity's attempts to get them together.**

**Wolverine: How is Avispa oblivious to DB's feelings for her?**

**Me: Basically, they have been together with his feelings slowly growing at a rate that she can't tell the difference. She also can't tell the difference between his feelings over the others is because she just thinks that they have been in the same building for so long that he has stronger friendship with her than the others. Anyways, that's all. So, enjoy this and hopefully, I eventually get to putting this in the right place so a lot of this can be deleted. Though, I probably won't delete it all, making later readers confused. Here's the story.**

The sun rose over the horizon and DB dashed to the window from his bed. His smile grew very wide. And happy. It was actually kind of scary. As was his yell of joy, which woke up his resident changeling.

Said changeling pulled herself off the floor and glared out her door as DB skipped by, humming a song. She grumbled as she walked out. She headed down the hallway, down the stairs, and finally towards the kitchen. When she entered, she noticed DB pulling out several random ingredients. She also tasted happiness flowing off of him by the barrels and that he was still humming a tune. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What has you so happy?"

"It's only two days until Hearth's Warming Eve!" He stopped himself from actually making the meal and turned to Avispa, who was startled at the size of his happy smile. "Do you mind leaving while I get this done?" Avispa only nodded and walked out, and then jumped when noises started coming from the kitchen.

"What has gotten into him?"

**two hours later**

DB and Avispa had finished their breakfast and were currently walking through the town. "What has got you in such a happy mood?"

DB replied, "Because of the time of year!" He swept his hoof out in front of them as if motioning to everything as he continued, "Just look at the decorations! The activities! The..Everything! Can't you just sense the joy in the air!?"

"There is quite a lot of joy in the air coming from everypony. But, most of it is coming from you. In all honesty, you're happier than Pinkie is on any given day, which is saying something."

"Well of course! IT is the most wonderful time of the year!" At that, music began playing out of nowhere.

"Oh no."

Then, DB began singing.

_"It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_With the kids jingle belling_(he joined in with some kids in doing so)

_And everyone telling you 'be of good cheer'_(he waved to some ponies)

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_It's the hap-happiest season of all_

_With those holiday greetings and gay happy meetings_

_When friends come to call_(he motioned to Pinkie hugging Twilight, who had stopped by)

_It's the hap-happiest season of all_

_There'll be parties for hosting,_(he points inside a home with a party)

_marshmallows for toasting_(he holds a marshmallow over a campfire in the middle of the street)

_And caroling out in the snow_(he joins in with some carolers)

_There'll be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories_

_Of Hearth's Warmings long, long ago_(he points into a building, where a father is telling his kids a story)

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_There'll be much mistltoeing and hearts will be glowing_

_When love ones are near_(DB points to a couple under the mistletoe)

_It's the most wonderful time of the year"_

As the music played, DB threw a snowball at Avispa, only for her to levitate several up and cover DB in snow. She then had a pile of snow fall on her. She looked up and seen Rainbow smirk, before flying off and getting hit by a snowball the size of a boulder, courtesy of DB. He then continued singing a little later.

_"There'll be parties for hosting, marshmallows for toasting_(he goes back to the fire, but with Pinkie, this time)

_And caroling out in the snow_(he once again joined a group)

_There'll be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories_

_Of Hearth's Warmings long, long ago_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_

_There'll be much mistltoeing and hearts will be glowing_(he catches Avispa under the mistletoe, making her blush a deep blue)

_When love ones are near_

(he begins to just dance)_It's the most wonderful time, yes the most wonderful time_

_Oh, the most wonderful time of the year"_

As he sung the last note, he swung around a lamppost before leaping up and then sliding in the snow coming to a stop in both his slide and his song right in front of Avispa. He smiled and asked, "Do I need to reiterate that?"

"No. I get it. It's the most wonderful time of the year." DB nodded and got on all hooves and began to walk off, only to turn back, when Avispa said, "However, you do realize that this being 'the most wonderful time of the year' is simply an opinion, right?"

DB's smile became less happy and more strained. Avispa even took a step back from the strange mix of emotions. He let out a chuckle that wasn't happy. "Did you- hehe- Did you..just say..heh..that the most wonderful time of the year is..just an opinion?"

"Yyyyeeeessss." Avispa began growing worried.

DB let out another chuckle and asked, "And..you were serious?"

"Yes."

Avispa was frightened by the quick change in both DB's expression and emotions, as both were now very angry. "You have two seconds to begin running." Avispa took both of them. Two seconds after she took off, she swerved slightly right to dodge a magic blast. She took a glance behind her to see DB chasing her and another magic blast, which she dodged. "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Avispa yelped in fear and put all she had into flying away, though she never gained anything. Maybe it was because she had to dodge magical blasts from the deranged unicorn chasing her.

She flew towards Sweet Apple Acres, hoping to lose him in the orchards. She quickly learned this was not the case. His attacks, despite her random flight paths, were still scary accurate. "How can he be so accurate when he can't see me the entire time!?" She eventually seen the house. "Maybe they can help me." She sent a blast in DB's direction, heard him slide back, then flew in the only open window, which happened to have Applejack and Big Mac. "I need your help! DB's trying to kill me!"

"Let me guess. Yall told him that this bein' the most wonderful time a the year was just an opinion."

Avispa blinked at Applejack's accuracy. "Uh...Yeah."

"Yer doomed. No pony in their right mind would block DB's path when yall said that. Best of luck ta ya, though. Maybe he'll make it quick and painless." They then heard the door being knocked down. Avispa left as fast as she could.

DB showed up seconds later, then leapt out the window, yelling, "GET BACK HERE NOW!"

"She's doomed."

"Eeyup."

"But, she's livin' longer than the last pony."

"Eeyup."

**with Avispa**

She had gained very little on DB. She was once again on a random flight path over the orchard, eventually entering the Ponyville town limit. She tried flying over the buildings, but quickly found it was a dumb idea, as DB simply teleported on top of them and ran along them, giving him what he had lost and then some. "Oh sweet honey iced tea!" She flew over the streets again, causing DB to leap down. She then noticed the library. "Maybe Twilight can help me! She's a princess now(A/N: Yes, now you can tell where in the series this is.)!" She flew into the library's top floor window. It also was open, with Twilight in the room. "Twilight! DB's trying to kill me! You gotta help me!"

"You told him that it was just an opinion for this being the most wonderful time of year, didn't you?"

"Yes. How do-"

"Not the first time somepony said that. Also, you're out of luck. Not even I, as a princess, would stand in his way." Again, they heard the door bust down. "I hope he makes your death quick and painless."

Avispa grunted in annoyance, flying off, DB again entering just after and leaping out the window. Avispa flew straight to Carousel Boutique, again through the top floor window, only this time breaking it. But, Rarity was there. "Can you help me? DB's trying to kill me and you know why!"

"Sorry, darling. Your best bet is to give yourself up and hope he makes it quick and painless." Avispa dashed out once again after they heard the door bust down and DB, again followed her path out. Rarity walked up to the window and sighed. "And I was so close to getting them together. Maybe I should have just told them what I noticed. Too late now."

Avispa had, this time, flown to Rainbow's house and was pinned to the wall by the time we get to her. "What're you doin' here!?"

"Running from DB. He's trying to kill me and you know why."

Rainbow let her go. "Well, you're dead. You bought yourself sometime, but-" She was cut off by a door being busted down. She turned to where Avispa had been and she was only a dot in the sky. DB once again jumped out, but this time with a pair of butterfly wings. "Huh. He used both spells on himself."

Avispa glanced back when she realized what direction they were coming from. "What the heck!?" She sent out three blasts. The first two took out the wings and the third only made a barrier for him to stand on. He jumped off after her. She dove straight into Sugarcube Corner, specifically, Pinkie's room, with Pinkie in it. She looked up at Pinkie and asked, "You're my last hope."

"All I can do is give you more time to live. Head to Canterlot. He'll eventually find you, but you can at least have a little longer and maybe even come up with a plan. Bye now." The door was once again kicked down. "He must have a thing for kicking down doors."

Avispa was already out and noticed DB firing at her seconds later. She flew high into the sky, still dodging magic blasts. "How can he get so close from so far!?" She eventually made it to Canterlot and looked from the edge, only to see DB climbing the side of the mountain. She gulped and flew to the castle. She immediately went to the throne room, which was occupied by only Celestia. She bowed and looked up, saying, "You're my last hope. Save me from DB."

Celestia sighed. "Perhaps I should have warned you of this when I put you under DB's watch. I am sorry, but there is no hpe for you now. All I can do is make your last minutes pleasurable."

Avispa's jaw hung open, as Celestia, the most powerful being in all of Equestria, was unable to help her. "How can you not help me!? Can't you just...Send him to the moon!?"

"That was only possible with the Elements of Harmony and, even if it wasn't, with his anger fueling his magic, he would be able to bring himself back, then banish me to the sun."

"What about throwing me in the dungeon!?"

"He'd break through any kind of cell."

"Besting him in a magical duel!?"

"Again, his anger is fueling his magic. There is no telling what he could do."

"Turning him into stone!?"

"But, once I let him out, he'd still be angry at you and, if you had died, he would seek me out and kill me."

"I thought you were immortal!?"

"I wouldn't put anything past DB in this state. Not even killing an immortal." Celestia waited a few seconds before asking, "Anything else?"

Avispa sighed and replied, "No. Which room would I have the most time in?"

"I'll have one of my guards escort you there. I hope he makes it quick and painless."

"Me too." Avispa sighed as she followed the guard out.

Celestia sighed. "If I would have told her, then this could have all worked out. Why did such an important detail slip my mind?"

**with DB**

He had finally climbed up to the city of Canterlot. He then began running towards the castle, jumping over anypony in his way.

**with Avispa**

She was in an empty room, thinking. _"It's amazing how just a few words can anger him so much."_ She sighed. _"Now, he's out to kill me and not even the princesses are willing to stand up to him. How can a pony strike fear into the hearts of even the princesses?"_ She shook her head. _"I need to think of a plan to stop him from killing me."_ She then began to think over what she knew of him and Hearth's Warming.

**with DB**

He entered the throne room, where Celestia was sitting and, though she looked calm, she was actually a little scared, hoping to say the right things to avoid his wrath. "Hello, DB."

"Where is she? And don't act like you don't know who I mean."

Celestia cleared her throat. "I'm not sure where she is. I just know she went to a room here in the castle."

DB snorted. "Then I'll find her." He stormed out and began his search.

Celestia let out a sigh of relief. "That was the second scariest moment of my life."

**with Avispa**

She heard a knock on the door before a guard entered. "DB is in the castle and is looking for you in every room. You have only a few minutes before he gets here."

"Thank you." The guard nodded and walked back out, closing the door.

Avispa sighed. _"He's almost here. And I've still got nothing other than flying away, but even then, it would only give me more time to live."_ Her eyes drifted over to something in the corner and she smiled. _"Maybe I _can_ live."_

**with DB**

He walked out of another room that had it's door ripped off and shattered against the wall on the other side of the hall. He then came to the last door in the entire castle. He blasted it, destroying it. He slowly walked in, his eyes looking back and forth. He slowly walked to the middle of the room. He suddenly heard wings fly down from above he turned around, preparred for an attack...only to be met by lips. His eyes widened and brain function stopped. Avispa then quickly flew off, yelling, "HAPPY HEARTH'S WARMING!"

DB stood there for a little bit before looking up, seeing mistletoe. He then looked back to where she had flown. He finally said, "Okay. Won't kill her. But I will put her in pain." He then ran out the window and jumped, somehow not getting any injuries. He then looked to the sky and seen Avispa flying down towards Ponyville. He followed her by jumping off the edge of Canterlot. He landed, again not getting injuries, and ran towards Ponyville.

**DB's house, a few minutes later**

DB entered and looked around for her, finally finding her in the training room. "Done running?"

"Well, I'm either gonna die or be in pain. Either way, running only prolongs the inevitable. Decided it should happen where no pony else would get hurt." DB slowly approached her. She stood strong. At least until he was a few feet away and sent a punch to her face.

**outside the house**

Some ponies were walking outside the house, when they began to hear screams of pain. They hurried along, knowing who owned the house and what would make them angry at the holidays and what happens when they are angry at the holidays.

**a few hours later**

Avispa was laying on a couch with several injuries. DB was sitting in one of the chairs, reading a book. "So, did you learn your lesson?"

Avispa nodded. "Yes. Don't insult the holidays when you're within ear shot. Though, I doubt I'll be thinking highly of Hearth's Warming for a while, just because you beat me badly."

DB smirked slightly. "Oh really? Even with that kiss?"

Avispa was blushing so much she looked like a blue light. "Th-that was just to keep me alive."

"Oh and you didn't enjoy it?"

"Well, you obviously liked it, too. You were still for several seconds."

DB now looked like a stop light. "I-I was just shocked is all. I didn't expect that."

"Then why were you blushing?"

"You were too, when I mentioned it."

Avispa went silent for a few seconds. "Touche."

The two then sat in comfortable silence for a while, smiling. After some time, DB suddenly perked up, remembering something. "I'll be right back!" He then teleported out. He teleported back with a record player and some records. He set it down on the table. "I've got some Hearth's Warming songs we can listen to."

"I'd like that."

"Alright. Let me help you sit up."

"What?" Avispa was blushing slightly.

"These songs are always better when you're sitting next to some friends. Or just one." Avispa nodded as she began sitting up with DB's help. He joined her on the couch and put the first record on. The two of them then spent the rest of the night on the couch, listening to Hearth's Warming songs. They fell asleep, with Avispa laying on top of DB, who had unknowingly wrapped his hooves around her. The next morning was very awkward. But, everypony was happy Avispa was alive. Well, most everypony. They all had fun on Hearth's Warming Eve and Hearth's Warming. They had laughs and exchanged gifts and Avispa had to admit, her first Hearth's Warming, all things considered, was pretty good.

**Me: Wow. This took me a few days.**

**Wolverine: And it's longer than most of your other chapters.**

**Me: Tell me about it. But, I enjoyed it.**

**Wolverine: And they are obviously in love.**

**Me: I know. It's..kind of sad, really. It is so blatantly obvious, yet they are oblivious. I hadn't even intended it to be so obvious.**

**Wolverine: Well, since he isn't going to put anything else out, Merry Christmas.**

**Me: Also, Happy Hearth's Warming and Happy Hannukah. Also, Feliz Navidad! And Joyeux Noël! Review, and see you either after Christmas or after New years. If it is after New Years, then, Happy New Years to ya as well.**


	14. Too Many Pinkie Pies, a new persepctive

**Me: Welcome, welcome to the new chapter.**

**Wolverine: Ya finally gonna write for this?**

**Me: Hey! I was busy with other things in real life. Real life first, fanfiction later.**

**Wolverine: Whatever. *he crushes the can in his hand* We gonna start this show or what?**

**Me: Fine. Enjoy!**

It was about ten in the morning and DB was out in the town after he and Avispa shared a breakfast. Avispa didn't have to work today, but she went to Sweet Apple Acres while DB decided to do some shopping. He smiled when he seen his new marefriend. He came up behind her and gave her a peck on the cheek. She jumped slightly, but then smiled when she seen DB. "Oh! Hello." She returned the kiss.

"So, how are you doing today?"

"Great! I was just on my way home."

"Mind if I escort you?"

"Not at all. I must warn you though, I live with my cousin."

DB shrugged. "So. I've lived with a cousin of mine before."

"Alright. So, I gotta know, do humans use their legs for more than just walking and running?"

DB thought for a little while before replying, "Well, when they lift things, they are supposed to use their leg muscles more than their back muscles. But, many ignore those instructions."

Lyra blinked. "Why do they ignore the instructions?"

"Because many don't care until later in life when they have problems."

"So, how is human government set up?"

"Depends on where you go. Some have a monarchy. Others have a republic, others still a democracy."

"Well, what abo- Oh! We're here." DB looked at the modest house. It was two story, and had the same style of most houses in Ponyville.

"Nice place you got here."

"Thank you. Would you like a cup of tea?"

DB nodded. "It gives me an excuse to be with you a little longer." Lyra smiled slightly. DB followed her in, but stopped when he seen who was in the front room. "Bon-Bon?"

"DB?"

Lyra looked between them. "You two know each other?"

DB nodded. "We dated once. For one month, one week, one day, one hour, one minute, and one second." They both stared at him and blinked. "I only know that one so accurately because of it all being ones." They both made an expression of understanding. "I know most to the minute, if not the minute, then the hour." They all blinked again. "So, how have you been?"

"Good. Yourself?"

"Not too bad. Currently dating Lyra. So, you two are cousins?"

Bon-Bon nodded. "Yes. We've been living in the same house for a year now. She had some hard times and is just getitng back on her hooves."

DB looked at Lyra. "Really?"

Lyra nodded. "It was because of my obsession with humans."

Bon-Bon rolled her eyes. "She just can't get the fact they don't exist through her head."

"Actually, they do. It is actually the first thing that we both had interest and knowledge in. It led to learning other things we had in common."

Bon-Bon face-hoofed. "I can't believe I ever dated you."

DB shrugged. "Eh. Every female I've ever dated has wondered that at one point or another."

"I can see why." The teapot started whistling in another room.

"Ooo. Tea!" DB trotted into the kitchen. He sat down at the kitchen and accepted a cup from Lyra. "So, last night, you had said that you try playing making money by playing the lyre for ponies, correct?"

"Yes. But, many ponies don't seem to like it."

"Well, mind playing a little for me. Maybe I can figure out a way to help out."

"And what do you know about playing lyres?"

DB smirked. "I learned a few things. But, it isn't just playing the lyre you gotta know about. You gotta have presentation!"

"Presentation?"

DB nodded and was about to respond when they heard a crash outside. "What the?" They both headed to investigate. They both blinked at the high number of Pinkies. "I reiterate what I previously stated. What the?" He stared around at the chaos. "I sure hope these are changelings. I also hope they aren't out at Sweet Apple Acres."

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Avispa is just staring at the massive number of Pinkies with a gaping mouth. One of them comes and closes her mouth before hopping away. She was silent for a moment before saying, "There is only one thing that could do this. Problem is I don't know how to fix it. But, perhaps there is one that can. He's travelled enough." She began to fly, but a Pinkie jumped on her back chanting "Fun". Avispa was able to continue to fly, only slower. Then, another Pinkie joined the first, making Avispa head closer to the ground. "Not. Good." The third one grounded her. Luckily the three Pinkies got off. She slowly stood and began running towards Ponyville. "If we survive this, I'm going to ask for a new place of residence."

**with DB**

He was currently helping to get some ponies away from the chaos of a million Pinkies. Lyra put up a shield that a Pinkie bounced off of. "Do you do this kind of stuff often!?"

DB shook his head. "Not anymore. Used to see things like this everyday."

"Do you know what caused it!?"

"I've heard many legends. If there is any weight to any of them, I have a few ideas. But, I don't know how to reverse it." He put up his own shield before saying, "Hey! There's something more fun over there!" The Pinkies then headed where is hoof was pointing.

Avispa slid to a stop next to him. "Do you have any idea what's going on!?"

"Why does everypony think I have all the answers?"

Avispa replied, "Well, you've been travelling enough that you probably had some sort of idea."

"I know of legends that could cause this, but not how to reverse it."

Lyra suddenly said, "Maybe we can get an answer from the real Pinkie!"

Avispa gave her a deadpan stare. "And how do we find the real one?"

DB thought for a little bit, while the two of them got into a bickering match. "I've got it!"

They both looked at him. Avispa asked, "Got what?"

"How to find the real Pinkie! Avispa, you can sense emotions coming off of a pony, right?"

"Yes. Even if they aren't directed at me."

"Well, only three of the ten legends I've heard allows the copies to keep the emotions of the one they are copied from, which means..."

"These will only be wanting fun!"

"Exactly!"

Avispa hummed slightly. "Who knew what I used for finding food can possibly help solve a catastrophe. Alright. Let's go." The trio headed off, Avispa focusing on Pinkies, trying to find the one with the right emotions. Most of them were happy and wanting fun. "I've never been in a place with so much happiness except when I was at a party set up by a stallion with a brown, afro mane and a light brilliant gamboge coat."

"I think I was at one of his parties before, as well. I think it was in..Detrot."

"That's where I was!"

"What were you disguised as?"

"I was disguised as a teenaged mare with a purple coat an-"

"And a black man and tail with a light purple streak through it?"

Avispa nodded. "Yes."

"We danced at that party!"

Avispa furrowed her brow. "I don't remember that."

"Well, I had my mane, tail, and coat dyed a different color and in a different style. I had a yellow coat and red mane."

Avispa's mouth opened slightly. "We didn't just dance! We dated for two weeks! You had a completely different personality then!"

DB shrugged. "My life changed. Had things happen."

"And you broke up with me."

DB nodded. "I did. For two reasons. One, I could tell you weren't being real with your feelings and were lying to me. Honesty is a top priority when looking for a mare. Two, I had to leave town for... important reasons." Both Lyra and Avispa had noticed something off about how he had said that last part. He cleared his throat and asked, "Any luck with determining a Pinkie with different emotions?"

Avispa decided to let it slide and replied, "No. Not ye- Wait! There!" She pointed to one Pinkie, who was sitting at a table, kind of sad.

The trio went up to her and DB asked, "Pinkie, how are there so many of you?"

She sighed and replied, "Which ever one of us is the real one went to the mirror pond and made a second copy, then both the real one and that copy made copies, which led to more and more copies."

DB nodded. "Okay. Now we can go to the library and look for the answer. Let's go!" They all nodded and headed in that direction. They evidently didn't notice Twilight walk past them as they went, as they kept going.

When they entered the library, Avispa asked, "So..where do we begin?"

"Well..I guess start with books on legends, then to strange magical mishaps, then..just anything." The other two noded and they got to work.

**four hours later**

The trio had gone through every book and hadn't found anything. "Well..now I'm out of ideas."

Twilight entered at that moment and her eyes widened. "What did you do!?"

"We were trying to find a solution to the whole Pinkie Pie situation outside."

"We already did!"

DB huffed. "So we did all this for nothing." He let out a sigh. "I'll get this cleaned up. So, how'd you do it?"

Twilight levitated a book up and replied, "This book contained a spell to return the Pinkies to the pond, but we needed to find the real one, as the spell didn't recognize clones from regular ponies. We had a test by having the Pinkies stare at paint drying."

DB chuckled slightly. "Well, there is a thing that would have made it easier."

"What?"

"If we would have met up. We found the real Pinkie by having Avispa look at their emotions. I had heard of the legend and knew that ponies cloned wouldn't keep the emotions of the one they were copied from."

Twilight nodded. "That would have made it easier, as we each had one part of the puzzle figured out."

"Well, time to get to work on this. You can all go do whatever you want. I've got this."

Avispa shook her head. "No. We all did this. It's only right."

Lyra nodded. "Besides, it will allow us to have more time together."

"If you both insist." The three of them then got to work on putting the books back on the shelves they belonged, while talking. Though, DB and Lyra did most of the talking, while Avispa was mostly angry towards Lyra, though she didn't understand why.

**one hour later**

The three were walking out of the library. Lyra asked, "So, why don't you write a book on the subject of humans?"

"Because I don't have the attention span to do so. I would get tired of writing it within the first week and throw it away."

"But, how could you not be interested enough to write about them!?"

"There's not much I really have enough interest to write a book about."

As the two of them talked, Avispa was thinking to herself. _"He certainly doesn't have interest in writing about his past. What caused such a change in personality? It doesn't make sense. From what I gather, whatever led him out of Detrot was what caused the personality shift. Amazing that a pony I had once stolen love from is now the one caring for me. But, that raises another question. Why did he dye his mane, tail and coat?"_

"AVISPA!"

"Huh- Wha!?" Avispa blinked and shook her head. "What did you say?"

DB replied, "I was just asking if you wanted to get something to eat at a restaurant or have something fixed at home?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me."

"Okay. We'll stop by somewhere to eat."

**an hour later**

Lyra had left DB and Avispa. They were now entering their home. Once DB closed the door, Avispa turned around and said, "Okay. Spill."

DB blinked, looked back and forth, then said, "Um...What?"

"Why did you have yourself dyed a different color? What happened after you left Detrot? Why did you leave Detrot?" DB just clamped his mouth shut, showing he wasn't going to talk. Avispa sighed. "Look. I'm not asking because I'm angry. I'm asking because..honestly? I see you as a friend. I'm concerned about what happened to you. I'm concerned _for_ you." She took a step forward and put a hoof on his shoulder. "Please, tell me."

DB sighed and shook his head. "I'm not ready. Not yet. All I'm going to say is that I've done things I'm not proud of. I wish I could change it, but I can't. Please, just leave it at that. When I'm ready, I'll tell you more, okay?" Avispa reluctantly nodded. "Thank you. I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night." After she heard DB's door close, she went to bed herself, but didn't go straight to sleep, instead, she went to the hive mind. "I have a request. If anyone has any information on tragedies shortly after I had my first mission in Detrot, please let me know?"

She got information on a few things, such as a fire, a flood, a devastating storm, and a landslide. But, none of them seemed to fit into what DB had said. She sighed in defeat, so she just gave up, hoping more details would come to light. For now, she would get some sleep.

**Me: And there it is.**

**Wolverine: Okay. What has DB done?**

**Me: That will be revealed later.**

**Wolverine: Review, everyone.**


End file.
